unexpected
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Sometimes, the thing you most want does not happen. And sometimes, the thing you never expected happen to you." EXO HanHun, KaiHun, Kaixing? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected.**

**Main cast: Luhan.**

**No pairing. Just a moment with yixing and their new brother.**

**.**

**.**

Anak laki laki yang bahkan belum berusia sepuluh tahun itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang tidak suka kearah kalender rumahnya.

Delapan bulan yang lalu, Orang tuanya berkata kalau dia akan mendapatkan adik kecil. Dan kalau kalian berfikir dia menyukainya, jawabannya adalah tidak. Luhan membenci bayi itu meskipun masih ada didalam perut ibunya. Meski waktu itu adiknya masih berupa onggokan daging yang berumur tidak lebih dari lima minggu.

Luhan membencinya.

Nyawa baru diperut ibunya itu hanya menganggu kehidupannya—pikirnya.

Beberapa hari lagi memasuki bulan April. Dan orang tuanya seperti melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Ibunya sudah akan melahirkan beberapa hari lagi. Dan dia sendirian.

Dia sendirian. Merasa terlupakan. Dan seperti tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya.

Semua orang datang hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana adiknya—yang begitu dibencinya, dan mengacuhkan luhan.

Dia benar benar membencinya. Membenci semua yang ada pada adiknya.

Kenapa? Bahkan dia membenci fakta kalau adiknya itu akan lahir dibulan yang sama dengannya.

Begitu membencinya, dia bahkan berharap adiknya itu tak akan pernah lahir kedunia.

11 April, 22:03 PM

Luhan terbangun dan mendengar rintihan ibunya, dia cepat cepat keluar kamar dan mendapati sosok wanita yang paling dia sayang sedang terduduk sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar.

Dia hanya diam didepan pintunya sambil menatap marah kearah perut yang membesar itu. Hingga ayahnya sendiri datang dan sedikit berteriak kaget.

Luhan hanya diam saat ayahnya menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dia melihat tanpa ekspresi pada ibunya yang kesakitan. Dia terus terusan diam dan baru berbicara saat ibunya sudah masuk kedalam ruang bersalin.

"Papa…"

"Ya, _lu?"_

"Mama? Sesakit itukah?"

Ayahnya tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan lalu menangkup kedua pipi Luhan agar melihat kearahnya.

"Mama sedang berjuang. Berjuang untuk kita dan calon keluarga baru kita"

"Tapi makhluk itu menyakiti mama!"

"LUHAN!"

Kaki luhan seolah tak bisa berdiri tegak, membuatnya oleng dan harus berpegangan pada kursi disana.

"Dia…" suara lirih luhan memecah keheningan. Bulir airmata sudah ada dipelupuk matanya. Dia mendongan menatap ayahnya, "Dia mengambil semuanya dariku!"

"Lu…dia itu adikmu"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Lulu…"

"dia mengambilnya dariku! Dia mengambil kalian dariku! Dia yang membuat kalian semua mengacuhkanku! Dia juga yang membuat kalian lupa ulang tahunku!"

"Lu…"

"Iyakan? Aku yakin papa dan mama lupa ulang tahunku! Kalian sama sekali tidak mengingatnya karena dipikiran kalian hanya dia dia dia dan dia!"

"Lu, tidak begitu. Kami tidak—"

"lalu bagaimana kalau dia lahir? Apalagi yang akan direbutnya dariku? Kalian takkan pernah melihatku lagi! Iya kan? Jangankan ulang tahunku. Mungkin kalian akan lupa kalau punya anak selain dia!"

"LUHAN! DIA ADIKMU!"

Airmata luhan sudah turun dan membasahi pipinya. Mengalir turun dan jatuh ke dagu, membasahi bajunya.

"aku bahkan tak pernah menginginkannya."dia mengusap pipinya kasar dengan punggung tangan—walau pipi itu kembali basah, "tapi kami yakin kau akan menyayanginya"

"aku lebih baik" Luhan terisak pelan dan terus terusan mengusap pipinya yang tak berhenti dialiri airmata, "tidak punya adik sama sekali dari pada harus diabaikan"

"Kami tidak mengabaikanmu sayang. Tidak sama sekali"

"Papa bohong! Bohong!"

"Lu dengar..."

"Luhan!"

Luhan dan ayahnya menoleh begitu ada suara halus memanggil luhan.

"Yixing…"

"Astaga, kenapa menangis, apa yang terjadi? Auntie baik baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, isakannya makin jelas terdengar dan dia langsung memeluk yixing erat erat.

"Dia kenapa?" Yixing mendongak menatap ayah luhan.

Sang pria yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan dan pergi kedekat pintu bersalin istrinya, cukup jauh dari anak dan keponakannya.

"Sssh, kenapa _Lu?_" yixing mengusap rambut coklat milik luhan sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hiks..aku benci dia Xingie, dia mengambil semuanya dariku"

Yixing menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dan beralih membuat luhan menatapnya.

"Siapa?"

"makhluk yang sedang mama coba keluarkan dari perutnya"

Yixing membulatkan mata dan bibirnya lalu kembali memeluk luhan erat erat, "Astaga, demi tuhan luhan! Dia itu adikmu!"

Yixing bisa merasakan kalau Luhan menggeleng dipelukannya, "tapi semuanya seolah olah melupakanku xingie"

"Aku tidak melupakanmu _Lu, _begitu juga orang tuamu. Kenapa berfikir seperti itu?" yixing kembali mengusap rambut luhan dengan sayang.

"mereka sudah tidak memperhatikan hal hal yang dulu dilakukan. Mereka bahkan tidak perduli aku sudah mandi atau belum, sudah belajar atau belum. Mereka hanya sekedar bertanya aku sudah makan atau pergilah tidur. Aku merasa tak dibutuhkan disana"

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya dan memandang pamannya yang tak jauh dari situ—yang juga memandangnya. Dia mengangguk dan pamannya berjalan kearahnya.

"_lulu, _sayang, papa tidak pernah melupakanmu."

"Papa bohong!" Luhan memekik masih dalam pelukan yixing.

"begini, adik didalam yang sedang berjuang mati matian untuk hidup, sebenarnya sangat lemah. Dia berulang kali hampir mati kalau kami tidak berhati hati merawatnya. Maafkan papa sayang, mama juga. Kami tidak bermaksud melupakanmu…"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dan yang terdengar hanya isak tangis luhan yang terus keluar.

"Mama tadi pagi bercerita, kalau malamnya dia bermimpi, kau ada disana. Menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Dia juga bercerita kalau saja kau tak ada disana, mungkin adikmu takkan ada—begitu juga mama. Kau tau sayang? Dia bilang kalau adikmu itu bicara kalau dia sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari kami berdua"

Isakan luhan tetap saja terdengar.

"Maafkan papa ya?"

"aku—" Luhan baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari yixing, ketika dokter bersalin itu keluar dari ruangan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat wajah dan mata luhan yang sembab karena airmata, dia sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan luhan.

"jangan menangis, kamu laki laki dan sudah menjadi kakak." Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut coklat luhan.

"mama?"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "didalam, bersama adik barumu"

Luhan tanpa berkata apapun langsung masuk dan menemukan mamanya yang terbaring lemah. Dikelilingi dua suster yang menatap gemas padanya.

"Luhan?" sahut salah seorang suster itu.

"Suster tau namaku?"

"mamamu berulang kali menyebut namamu, sana, bicaralah padanya"

Masih dengan isak tangisnya, luhan berjalan gontai menuju mamanya, beberapa langkah dia bisa menyentuh tangan mamanya, yang lebih tua membuka matanya, "_lulu"_

"MAMA!" Luhan langsung berlari dan memeluk mamanya erat erat. Airmatanya kembali turun dan dia berulang kali mengucap kata maaf.

"_lulu,_ maafkan mama ya. Kami kira kamu tidak apa apa dan sudah bisa jadi kakak yang mandiri. Tapi selama ini kamu sendirian sayang? Maafkan mama"

Luhan menggeleng kuat kuat sambil memeluk mamanya. "tidak! Tidak! Luhan sayang mama"

Mamanya menghapus airmata dari pipi luhan, bahkan luhan sendiri bisa melihat airmata juga jatuh dari mata mamanya.

"Nyonya, ini.." luhan menoleh dan menatap suster yang tadi bicara padanya membawa adiknya. Calon keluarga baru yang sejak kehadirannya tidak pernah luhan inginkan. Adiknya yang selama Sembilan bulan lebih dia benci terus terusan. Adiknya yang dia camkankan sebagai pembawa masalah untuknya.

Mamanya menggendong bayi tersebut dan sedikit menyingkapkan kain yang membungkusnya.

Bersamaan dengan Ayahnya dan yixing—serta kedua orang tuanya, luhan bisa melihat bagaimana bayi itu.

Putih, halus, rapuh, mungil, manis, dan damai.

"laki laki" ujar suster itu pada sang ayah yang menghampiri istrinya. Luhan memandang yixing yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangguk padanya. Begitu dia menoleh kembali pada adiknya, bayi itu sudah membuka matanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat itu, rasa benci luhan sudah akan menguar—dan menghilang begitu manic mata kecilnya bertemu dengan bola mata anak rusa punya luhan.

Bayi itu tertawa, tangannya langsung menggapai gapai tak jelas. Kembali menangis dan tatapan matanya masih saja memandang luhan.

Mamanya tertawa,"kemarilah _lu,_ dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

Terseok seok luhan berjalan menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Dia menyodorkan telunjuknya yang langsung digenggam erat oleh kelima jari mungil adiknya.

Tangisnya mereda.

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana bibir mungil itu tersenyum untuknya. Lalu kembali tertidur sambil tetap menggenggam jari luhan.

"Papa, mama…"

"Ya?"

"Siapa namanya?"

Orang tuanya tersenyum penuh arti, tangan yixing juga ada dibahunya—memberi semangat dan rasa terimakasih.

"Sehun. Dan dia akan jadi adikmu yang paling baik"

"Se…hun?"

Orang tua yixing sudah disebelah ranjang sang ibu, memberi selamat. Begitu sang bayi akan dimasukkan kedalam box khusus bayi tak jauh dari situ, dia terbangun dan mungkin shock sehingga menangis kencang—tepat setelah luhan melepaskan jarinya.

"ssh, anak laki laki tidak akan menangis…" luhan menjulurkan kembali jarinya yang langsung dipeluk adiknya itu.

Mata mungilnya itu mengerjap ngerjap imut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tersenyum pada adiknya. Pada Sehun.

Dokter bidan kembali masuk kedalam, dia tersenyum melihat luhan yang berada didekat box bayi dan menyapa pasien.

"mengejutkan. Dia yang selama ini lemah dalam kandungan, sekarang berkembang begitu cepat dan pesat."

Orang tua luhan dan juga sehun tersenyum memandang kedua anak mereka.

"_lulu"_

"ya ma?"

"kau menyayanginya?"

Luhan terdiam. Dia masih menatap adiknya yang perlahan kembali tertidur.

"iya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _Bahkan mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada sehun._

.

.

.

.

_**Sometimes, the thing you most want does not happen. And sometimes, the thing you never expected happen to you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected.**

**Chapter two.**

**Main cast: Luhan and sehun**

**Warning: nyerempet incest. Alur terlalu cepat, typo(s) most of all, bakalan lebih nyerempet ke hanhun daripada hunhan.**

**.**

**.**

"gege!" Sehun berkali kali mengetuk pintu coklat milik luhan dari luar. Berusaha membangunkan kakaknya.

"Gege! Cepatlah. Aku ada upacara penerimaan murid baru ge! Nanti ak—"

Cklek. Tetap sesaat sebelum sehun selesai dengan kata katanya, Luhan keluar dan menampakkan wajah malas serta tampang acak acakan.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Tapi ge—"

"Lagipula ada jongin kan? Kau tidak perlu membangunkanku sepagi ini!"

"Tapi ge—"

"aku tak mau berangkat denganmu! Sekalipun ditempatku juga ada penerimaan mahasiswa baru!"

BLAM.

Sehun menutup matanya reflex saat luhan membanting pintu didepannya.

Mendengar teriakan serta bantingan pintu luhan, seorang wanita paruh baya naik dengan wajah kasihan, "Sudahlah. Mungkin kakakmu masih capek. Dia akan berangkat nanti siang saja"

Sehun menunduk dan mengangguk kecil lalu turun dan pergi ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"ya! Sehun! Pagi!"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan muram. Dia melihat Jongin sudah ada didepannya. Melambai dengan semangat. Dia berbalik dan memeluk serta mencium pipi Sang ibu secepat kilat dan berlari keluar dari mobil.

"Yo! Luhan ge tidak kuliah pagi?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak sehun.

Mendengar nama luhan disebut, Sehun tersenyum getir dan menggeleng.

"kau sudah melihat daftar kelas?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil berfikir. "entah kenapa aku yakin kita akan sekelas."

Sehun mendengus malas dan mencibir, "aku bosan sekelas denganmu selama enam tahun"

Jongin tertawa lebih keras, "mau bagaimana lagi? Sekolah ini kan dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atasnya terbagi berdasarkan tingkat kemampuan dan kemauan. Dan lagi kudengar dari yang lain, kita sudah dipastikan masuk kelas khusus itu"

Sehun mendadak berhenti berjalan dan melepas kasar rangkulan jongin.

"KAU SERIUS?"

Jongin mengangguk, "kenapa memang?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar—tidak seperti biasanya yang paling pelit senyum, dan menarik lengan Jongin langsung masuk kedalam aula. Sebelumnya dia melirik papan pengumuman tepat didepan pintu. Sedikit menjinjit dia bias melihat namanya dan nama jongin tepat ada dikertas yang bertuliskan kelas khusus.

.

.

.

Luhan baru bangun, dia mengusap kasar kelopak matanya dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jari jarinya.

"kau tidak kuliah sayang?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang duduk disebelah meja bar didekat ruang makan—sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"tidak. Nanti jam sebelas. Mama tidak kekantor?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "tidak. Aku hanya akan mengerjakan beberapa berkas dirumah. Kurasa aku harus memasak banyak hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Adikmu masuk dalam Kelas khusus itu. Tidak kusangka dia menepati janjinya padamu"

Luhan terdiam, dia sampai berhenti mengunyah roti yang baru dicomotnya tadi.

"—jongin juga masuk. Luhan? Kau mendengarkan mama?"

Luhan tersentak dan mengangguk lalu cepat cepat berlari kekamarnya.

Dia menutup pintunya dengan bunyi berdebam keras, dan mendadak pikirannya kembali ke tahun lalu.

.

.

"_kenapa kau itu berisik sekali sih?"_

"_A-aku hanya ingin mendapat ucapan selamat dari gege" ucap sehun takut takut dengan mata berkaca kaca._

_Luhan mendengus sebal, dia melirik kearah lemari piala dan tersenyum sinis._

"_Tahun depan kau masuk ke junior high school kan?"_

_Sehun mengangguk—sambil mengusap matanya yang sudah menitikkan airmata._

"_kalau kau bisa sepertiku—masuk kedalam kelas khusus. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."_

_Mata sehun melebar, "Serius ge?"_

_Luhan mengangguk malas, "kau tidak boleh menangis didepanku. Dan jika kau bisa masuk kelas khusus lagi untuk kedua kalinya di shs yang sama, aku akan melakukan satu permintaan yang kau mau"_

"_benar?"_

_Luhan mengangguk malas. Dia sudah bisa menghela nafas lega saat sehun berlari menemui orang tua mereka dan bilang kalau dia pasti masuk kelas khusus dan bilang soal janji luhan padanya._

_Orang tuanya menatap sehun dengan senyum miris, mereka tau anak tertuanya itu tidak menyukai kehadiran sehun._

"_kau yakin? Bukankah kau selalu bilang kau membencinya?"_

_Luhan menoleh. Yixing yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil membaca majalah menurunkan majalahnya._

"_tentu saja. Kalau dia masuk kelas khusus, artinya dia akan ada disekolah lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya berkeliaran dirumah."_

_Yixing tersenyum miris, "apa kau tak pernah sedikitpun menyayanginya?"_

"_Tidak"_

.

.

.

Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera disana. _11 april._

Dia tersenyum manis—sangat manis dan lembut lalu menyimpan kembali handphonenya. Dia berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Diwaktu yang sama.

.

Sehun serta jongin baru saja keluar dari aula besar. Mereka sudah berbaur—seperti biasanya, mereka berdua tipe yang akan dikejar kejar oleh wanita. Dalam waktu singkat saat keluar dari aula, banyak yang mengerumuninya—sekedar bertanya nama atau yang lainnya.

Begitu lepas dari kerumunan itu—dan masuk kedalam kelas mereka, Jongin membetulkan letas dasinya dan menatap sehun yang masih memasang wajah senang.

"kau sesenang itu masuk ke kelas khusus? Atau senang karena sekelas denganku kembali?"

"Besok ulang tahunku"

"ya aku tau"

"dan Luhan ge akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, "memang kenapa? Bukankah setiap tahun juga begitu?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"ini pertama kalinya aku akan memberitahumu. Selama ini luhan gege tak pernah mau berbicara denganku kalau aku tidak memulainya. Dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun adalah kata yang selalu diucapkannya terlebih dulu—walau dengan sangat ketus dan muka ditekuk. Aku ingin dia menepati janjinya."

"janji? Dari yang kudengar dia hanya akan mengucapkan selamat padamukan?"

"aku ingin mendengarnya tulus." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, "itupun kalau dia ingat dengan janji yang dibuatnya—YA!" Sehun berteriak saat tangan Jongin mengacak rambut coklatnya.

"jangan sedih begitu! Kau mau menangis didepannya? Tidak kan! Kalau begitu tegarlah!"

"Jo-Jongin"

"APA? Kau mau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Mw-Mwoya!" sehun langsung memukul jongin dengan tasnya sambil tertawa.

Jongin tertawa renyah dan kembali mengacak rambut sehun pelan.

"Tuh kan sudah tertawa lagi"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Jongin sedang tersenyum lebar. Dia tau. Jongin itu salah satu sahabatnya yang paling bisa diajak berbicara mengenai kakak kandung yang dicintainya. Ya. Sehun memang mencintai Luhan. Meski dia berfikir luhan merasakan sebaliknya.

Dan yang kedua adalah Yixing. Mahasiswa yang ada difakultas yang sama dengan Luhan. Hanya mereka yang tau tentang rahasia besar Sehun. Hanya mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Matanya terus saja mengikuti jejak jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Beberapa jam lagi akan masuk tanggal 12. Ulang tahunnya.

Jauh. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali luhan mengucapkan selamat padanya sebagai yang pertama.

Dia memandang pintu abu abu kamarnya, berharap diketuk dan orang itu adalah gege nya.

Tapi sehun tau dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau luhan mengingat janjinya.

Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika handphone disampingnya bergetar.

Dia mengambilnya dengan cepat dan menghela nafas malas begitu melihat nama yang tertera.

"Ya? Jongin?"

"YO! SAENGIL CHUKHAHAE!"

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan telinganya, lalu kembali berbicara. "apa orang tuamu tidak marah kau berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini?"

"Hahaha, tidak akan. Jadi tidak dapat ucapan terima kasih nih? Aku yang pertama kan?"

"iya iya. Terimakasih. Dan kau yang pertama"

"Kenapa ketus sekali sih. Ga suka?"

"yah kau tau…"

"Maaf, tapi kusarankan jangan mengharapkan Luhan gege terlalu berlebihan."

"tapi…"

"sudahlah sehun. Tidurlah. Nanti pagi kita ada kelas."

Bukannya tidak tau, Justru Jongin sudah menyatakan cinta pada sehun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Miris memang. Bahkan dia tau kalau jongin masih punya perasaannya. Tapi dia begitu mencintai kakak kandungnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal yang salah itu. Dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan memeluk guling erat erat sambil menangis.

Tangisan yang bahkan terdengar oleh luhan dikamar persis disebelah kamarnya.

Kakak yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu mendengar sehun belum tidur. Dia ingat. Dia ingat ini hari ulang tahun sehun. Dia tau dia punya janji. Tapi ada sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk berjalan kekamar adiknya disebelah, menenangkannya dari tangisan—sebagaimana seorang kakak yang baik. Dan melaksanakan janjinya. Tidak. Luhan tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Paginya. Sehun melangkah keruang makan dengan semangat yang kurang dari rata rata. Tapi setidaknya dia mengangkat wajahnya saat dilihatnya sang kakak sudah duduk disana dan mengunyah sarapannya.

"Ah sehuna, mama tidak bisa mengantarkanmu hari ini. Kemarin mama sudah tidak datang dan harus segera kekantor sekarang. Kau bisa pergi dengan luhan, okay? Sudah ya. Makananmu dimeja, nanti malam mama akan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu"

Sehun seperti orang linglung melihat mamanya yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil bersama papanya tadi. Dan dia dengan canggung duduk dimeja yang sama dengan luhan—hanya berdua.

"Ge…"

Sehun bisa mendengar gumaman dari Luhan, _dia melupakan janjinya._

"kalau Gege tak mau mengantarkanku, aku bisa menelfon jongin dan—"

"Tidak usah. Mama sudah mengancamku harus mengantarkanmu. Lagipula aku ada kelas pagi hari ini"

Sehun terdiam. Tapi jauh disana. Didalam pikirannya. Ini benar benar hari ulang tahun terhebat. Dia akan berada dimobil yang sama dengan gege-nya. Hanya berdua.

Biarlah, pikir sehun. Biar saja luhan lupa. Setidaknya dia memiliki perkembangan yang besar. Kakaknya yang dulu bahkan tidak mau berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

Mobil Luhan sudah sampai diperkarangan sekolah sehun. Sehun keluar setelah mengucapkan kata salam yang begitu canggung. Begitu sehun keluar luhan langsung menjalankan mobilnya melewati sekolah itu dan masuk kedalam universitasnya. Sekolah dan universitas swasta tempat sehun dan luhan memang jadi satu. Dari sejak sekolah dasar sampai beberapa fakultas di universitas.

Kantinnya juga banyak. Dan bebas memilih dimana kau akan makan—meski biasanya mereka memilih untuk digedung masing masing. Itu juga yang menyebabkan sehun sudah melihat sepupunya sedang membaca buku tebal tentang Hukum hukum Negara dikantin sekolahnya.

Dia baru saja mau melewati tempat itu dan masuk kekelasnya kalau tidak melihat yixing yang sibuk mengeluh sambil menggigit kukunya lalu berubah posisi. Mahasiswa yang benar benar ingin diperhatikan adik kelas.

"yixing ge?"

Merasa dipanggil, yixing berbalik dan kerutan diwajahnya berganti dengan senyuman.

"SEHUNAAAA~"

"iya ge, iya. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu"

"aku tak berlebihan. Ngomong ngomong. Mana luhan? Dia sudah berangkat kan? Kami ada ujian setengah jam lagi"

"mungkin sedang memarkir mobilnya"

Yixing membulatkan mulutnya lalu berpindah ke kedua matanya, "Kau pergi dengan luhan?!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk,"wow."

"tak kusangka" yixing tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut sehun. "kau kelas berapa? Mungkin aku akan sering sering kegedung ini, makanannya paling enak. Aku akan mengajakmu tiap hari kalau bisa"

"Ahaha, kau bisa saja ge. Aku saja belum pernah coba. Aku di kelas I-A"

"oh, satu—KAU BILANG APA?"

"kelas I A gegee~"

"kau—I,itu kelas khusus kan?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "aku kan sudah janji ge."

"waah. Berar—ASTAGA! Sehuna selamat ulang tahun sayaaaang" yixing dengan hebohnya memeluk sehun erat erat didepan semua murid sekolah itu.

"ugh, iya gee, sesak"

"upsie, lalu? Apa luhan sudah menepati janjinya?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "mungkin dia lupa"

"Akan kuingatkan"

"tidak" sehun menahan lengan yixing yang akan bangkit.

"Biarkan saja dia ingat sendiri. Aku tidak mau kalau gege yang mengingatkan luhan ge soal ini. Aku mau dia mengingatnya karena dia memang ingat bukan karena diingatkan oleh gege"

Yixing tersenyum lemah. Dia benar benar menyayangkan kedua sepupunya ini.

Andai saja mereka mau terbuka satu sama lain. Andai saja.

.

.

.

"SEHUNAAA" jongin langsung memeluk sehun dari belakang begitu teman sebangkunya memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"kau ini, aku kan sedang mencoba membuatmu bahagia"

"Dengan?"

Sehun berani bersumpah Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, "hari ini fakultas hukum akan mengajari kita beberapa hal setelah ujian pagi mereka. Untuk semua anak kelas satu. Dan Luhan ge akan masuk dikelas ini!"

"Serius?" sehun menoleh cepat pada Jongin yang sedang mengangguk semangat.

"tapi tadi yixing gege tak berkata apapun padaku"

"kejutaaaan~" ucap Jongin sambil mengacak rambut sehun. "dan Yixing gege juga ada disini. Ah aku tidak sabar menunggu jam pelajaran ke lima"

.

.

.

Sehun benar benar ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jam pelajaran kelima sudah akan dimulai dan dia masih terbaring di ranjang uks dengan suhu tubuh tinggi. Sejak duduk tadi dia merasa pusing dan wajahnya memerah. Sampai sekarang malah demamnya makin meningkat. Bukannya semakin menurun.

Dia menempelkan lengannya menutupi wajah. _Pasti luhan gege sudah masuk kelas._

Sehun bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menoleh atau membuka matanya. Dia juga hanya diam saat ada tangan yang menempel kedahi nya. Matanya benar benar berat untuk terbuka. Dia hanya bisa diam saat tangan itu mengusap pelan dahinya dan membetulkan letak poninya yang mulai panjang itu.

Tapi ada rasa yang berbeda saat tangan itu meremas pelan bahunya—memberinya kekuatan. Dan seiring dengan hilangnya langkah kaki, kesadaran sehun pun memudar.

.

.

"ungh" sehun melenguh pelan. Dia membuka matanya. Sesekali mengerjap membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya.

"ah kau sudah bangun, bagaimana? Merasa baikan?"

"lumayan, bagaimana bisa aku ada dikamarku?"

"tadi saat aku dan yixing ge menjengukmu, kau tertidur pulas. Karena demammu masih tinggi, yixing ge mengantarmu pulang"

"Luhan gege?" sahut sehun lirih.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "dia belum pulang. Yixing ge sedang memasak bubur untukmu dibawah. Terpaksa makan makan untuk hari ini kita tunda dulu." Sahutnya lagi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Orang tuamu juga ada dibawah. Ulang tahun yang suram ya?"

Sehun mencoba menggeleng—walau langsung mengaduh karena rasa ngilu menjalar kekepalanya.

"kau tak apa?"

"Ini ulang tahun yang bagus kok. Ini pertama kalinya luhan gege dan aku sarapan berdua. Dia juga memperbolehkan aku berada dimobil yang sama hanya berdua. Kau dan yixing ge juga sudah menyiapkan kejutan—tapi akunya saja yang bandel. Sudah tau tidak bisa begadang malah dipaksa dan akhirnya demam"

.

.

.

Sehun kembali terbangun.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. _Ternyata Luhan gege memang melupakannya_.

Dia berniat berdiri , tapi terhenti karena pintu kamarnya terbuka saat dia menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya.

Sosok sang kakak berdiri didepan pintu. Kaget—sepertinya, saat melihat sang pemilik kamar belum tidur.

"kau tidak tidur?"

"gege sendiri?"

"mama menyuruhku menaruh obat ini, kalau kalau kau terbangun" jawabnya lirih sambil berjalan dan meletakkan obat dimeja sebelah tempat tidur.

"tidur lagi. Sudah tau bakalan demam kalau begadang. Masih saja—"

"bagaimana gege bisa tau?"

"ten—tentu saja, setiap ulang tahunmu, Jongin itu selalu saja menelfon tengah malam. Dan siangnya kau demam tiba tiba"

"setiap—jadi gege dengar?"

"tentu saja. Kamarku disebelah"

Sehun terdiam, dia baru menyadari kalau dia sudah berbicara sepanjang panjangnya dengan luhan.

Dan juga berarti tadi malam gegenya mendengar dia menangis?—tunggu, tapi dia sudah berjanji takkan menang—

"sekarang tidur" Luhan berkata tegas sambil berdiri. Sehun hanya menurut.

Sang adik refleks menutup matanya saat tangan sang kakak didahinya. "demammu turun"—dan dia berani bertaruh, itu tangan yang tadi menyentuhnya di uks!

"aku kembali kekamar." Luhan berjalan berbalik. Tapi gerakannya terhenti. Dia kembali ke sisi ranjang sehun dan menatap adiknya yang kebingungan.

"ada apa ge?"

Sehun takkan pernah percaya, dia melihat Luhan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan bibir mungil kakaknya itu bertemu dengan dahi sehun yang masih hangat.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Luhan berdiri canggung. "selamat tidur. Dan…" luhan berbalik, "selamat ulang tahun"

Blam.

Sehun seperti orang bodoh menggapai sendiri dahinya. Lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

Dia menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru ditutup luhan. Tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk gulingnya erat erat.

_Aku menyayangimu ge. Sangat. Dan terimakasih atas hadiah yang paling indah._

.

.

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unexpected. **_

_**(Chapter 3.)**_

_**EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing.**_

_**Warning: **__nyerempet incest. Alur terlalu cepat, typo(s) most of all, bakalan lebih nyerempet ke hanhun daripada hunhan._

_Crack pair alert._

_._

_._

_**.**_

"maaaa~" panggil sehun riang sambil menemui mamanya yang sedang menonton tv diruang tengah.

"Kau senang sekali sayang, ada apa?" ujar mamanya sambil tertawa kecil saat anak bungsunya itu tiduran di pahanya—bermanja seperti ini sudah sangat jarang untuknya.

"tidak ada. Akhirnya aku dapat libur tiga hari sebelum ujian dimulai. Rasanya capek sekali" jawab sehun sambil menatap langit ruang tengah.

Mamanya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali membelai halus rambut putranya yang sudah memanjang menutupi matanya sendiri.

"ma.."

"Hm?"

"rasanya jatuh cinta itu..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, "bagaimana?"

Mamanya terdiam dan menatap kebawah—kearah mata sayu dan tajam putranya yang memandang ingin tau kearahnya.

"kau jatuh cinta sayang? Dengan siapa?"

Sehun menggeram halus sambil menggeleng pelan. "aku hanya bertanya."

Merasa ingin mengalah, mamanya hanya menjawab, "itu lebih seperti…" mamanya berfikir keras bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Mungkin mama bisa memulai dari pertama kali bertemu papa?"

Sang wanita hanya tertawa kecil begitu sang putranya berbicara seperti itu.

"bagaimana kalau pakai ungkapan?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"kita berdiri diatas jurang." Mulai mamanya. "dan disaat kita begitu putus asa dan ingin sekali jatuh kebawahnya ada perasaan yang mendorong agar kita jatuh kedalamnya."

"Aku tak mengerti" mamanya hanya tersenyum.

"dan setiap langkah yang kita ambil untuk jatuh kedalamnya, akan muncul jalan. Setapak. Demi setapak."

Sehun terdiam. "masih tidak mengerti sayang?"

Sehun menggumam kecil.

"cinta itu sendiri seperti tameng yang menghalangimu dari semua rasa benci. Setipis apapun cinta dan setebal apapun rasa benci itu sendiri."

"tapi—" sehun menghentikan kalimatnya lagi. Dia memandang sedih kelangit langit rumahnya.

"kalau orang yang kita cintai membenci kita?"

Sang ibu kembali mengelus pelan poni sang anak, "cinta dan benci itu tipis sayang, apalagi untukmu. Takkan ada yang bisa membencimu."

"tapi gege membenciku."

Sang ibu tersenyum singkat, lalu mencium dahi sang putra bungsu, "tidak. Dia tidak membencimu."

"bagaimana mama tau?"

"karena kalian anakku. Didarah kalian mengalir darahku, tidak mungkin aku tidak tau kan?"

"Yo~!" sehun dan orangtuanya menoleh kearah suara riang yang terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Hai bibi~ cantik seperti biasa" sahut Jongin sambil mencium punggung tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut—yang hanya dibarengin oleh tawa kecil sang pemilik dan dengusan kecil sehun.

"hai sehun, umurmu sudah akan mencapai enam belas tahun dan masih bermanja pada bibi?"

"kau menyebalkan jongin."

"ayo kekamarmu, kita harus belajar untuk ujian kelulusan hari senin nanti!" ujar Jongin kelewat semangat sambil menyeret paksa Sehun.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, sehun menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah saat sang kakak ternyata sedang berjalan turun.

"Hai Luhan ge!" sapa jongin.

"hm. Kalian tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak. Minggu tenang sebelum ujian. Dan setelahnya kami harus menginap diasrama selama seminggu penuh."

Luhan hanya menggumam pelan dan turun—tanpa memperdulikan sehun.

"hft. Sejak ulang tahunku tiga tahun lalu, dia semakin dingin dan tak pernah menyapaku. Dia saja tak bertanya kenapa aku tidak sekolah padahal ini ketiga kalinya aku berpapasan dengannya hari ini."

Jongin tersenyum miris, "sudah sudah! Sekarang belajar~!"

.

.

.

"Kita dikelas yang terpisah!" Pekik Jongin tertahan.

Sehun hanya memandang malas kearah kelasnya. Dia sekarang ada di lantai dua, dan sebenarnya kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"Calm Down. Kai. Kau disebelah sana" ucap sehun datar sambil menunjuk ke pintu kelas disebelah.

"kau tau Hun?"

"Hm?"

"Setiap guru akan didampingi satu dari mahasiswa yang ada disini. dan menurut kabarku, angkatan kita akan diurus oleh fakultas hukum. Astaga kita memang jodoh dengan fakultas itu"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin seratus persen Luhan gege tak mau ambil bagian."

"kenapa?"

"karena dia tidak ingin ambil bagian sedikitpun dalam kehidupanku. Tidak sekalipun."

.

.

.

"Sudah belajar tadi malam?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap mata lembut sepupunya, "sudah ge" jawabnya sambil mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Yixing.

"selamat mengerjakan" ujarnya lagi dan melanjutkan membagikan kertas.

_Andai saja luhan gege yang mengatakannya. Hft. Tapi aku akan berada disekolah selama seminggu penuh. Kadang aku menyesal kenapa aku harus masuk kekelas khusus._

_Sudah jadwalnya berbeda semua dengan luhan gege, sekarang seminggu penuh aku tidak akan melihatnya._

_._

_._

_._

"Lulu"

"ya ma?" jawab luhan tanpa menoleh dari buku tebalnya.

"Tidak kekampus?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil menggigiti kue kering yang baru saja orang tuanya itu sodorkan, "aku tidak ada kelas selama seminggu ini"

"benarkah?" sang ibu duduk disebelahnya, "tidak mau liburan bersama yixing di China?"

Luhan menatap mamanya sambil menghela nafas, "tadinya. Tapi dia dapat tugas untuk mengawas anak smp ujian. Menyebalkan"

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut luhan yang baru dicatnya menjadi blonde platina.

"ma?"

"hm?"

"kapan mama pertama kali jatuh cinta?" Tanya luhan yang langsung dibalas dengan tawa renyah sang ibu.

"kenapa mama tertawa?"

"tidak tidak" sang ibu kembali mengusap surai platina sang anak, "tapi tiga hari yang lalu sehun menanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama"

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lulu, sayang. Sebentar lagi umurmu sudah dua puluh lima. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus kuliah. Apa kau tetap akan membenci adikmu? Dia adikmu satu satunya"

"huh, entahlah" jawabnya sambil memfokuskan kembali ke buku.

Mamanya tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan halus dari bola mata yang sama dengan bola mata luhan.

"mama, dan papa itu dari kecil sudah berteman. Kerjanya hanya bertengkar. Kami bahkan saling menolak satu sama lain saat dibilang berpacaran" ucap mamanya bernostalgia.

Luhan hanya melirik kearah orang tuanya.

"sampai tiba tiba sehabis ujian pertama saat kami kuliah, papamu menyatakan perasaannya."

"lalu? Mama terima?"

Mamanya menggeleng. "kami bahkan sampai tak berbicara selama dua tahun penuh karena kejadian itu."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"mama lupa sudah berapa tahun, dan saat mama akan melamar kerja di Cleva Company, mama—"

"Cleva? Itu perusahaan kalian!" jerit luhan tertahan.

Mamanya tertawa, "ya, waktu itu papamu benar benar menggunakan berbagai cara agar mama luluh dan kami menikah."

"Setipis itukah?"

Mamanya mengeryit bingung menatap anak sulungnya.

"Setipis itukah rasa cinta dan benci yang dihasilkan?"

Mamanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan mengambil piring bekas kue yang sudah dihabiskan luhan lalu berdiri.

"ah, dan Luhan."

"Ya ma?"

"mungkin mama terlalu banyak nonton drama atau berlebihan, tapi…"

"Ya?"

"jangan jatuh cinta pada sehun."

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ma."

_Aku tidak tau._

_._

_._

_._

Kai baru keluar dari kelasnya, tapi dia sudah mendapatkan sosok sehun sedang berdiri lemas didepan pintu kelasnya.

"hei. Kenapa?"

"Jongin, aku—"

"kenapa?"

"kau pernah punya perasaan buruk?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, "tentang?"

"tidak tau. Rasanya disini…" dia menyentuh bagian kiri dadanya, "sakit. Dan detak jantungnya tidak bisa kau tahan."

"kau jatuh cinta?"

Sehun mendongak. "bukan. Ini bukan perasaan campur aduk seperti itu."

"lalu?"

"apa kau pernah punya perasaan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

Jongin tersenyum miris. "pernah." Dia lalu berjalan dan sehun mengikutinya.

"dan rasanya begitu sesak." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah sehun. "sakit. Dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa apa tentang itu."

Sehun tersentak dan langsung memeluk jongin—padahal mereka sedang berdiri di tangga.

"maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau rasanya akan seperti i—"

"Ssh, sehuna. Kenapa menangis?" Tanya jongin sambil mengusap pelan punggung sehun saat dirasakannya tubuh yang memeluknya itu berguncang pelan dan isakan terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"aku..kh" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "kalau tau akan sesakit itu…"

"tidak. Aku tau kau takkan menerima perasaanku. Aku tau" tangan jongin naik ke puncak kepala sehun dan mengacaknya pelan.

"setidaknya aku harus melakukan cara agar kau tidak perlu merasakan hal itu"

Jongin tersenyum miris dan melepas pelukan sehun—dia sendiri sudah jengah dengan tatapan orang orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

"tidak bisa sehun. Kalau aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan itu, bukan kau yang bisa. Tapi hanya aku."

"maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengamit tangan sehun. "karena kau takkan bisa menghilangkan itu. Aku masih menyukaimu." Ucap jongin sambil mencium kelopak mata sehun.

.

.

.

"yixing!"

"Ah luhan!"

Luhan berjalan malas malasan disepanjang koridor. "kau ini. Bisa bisa nya meninggalkan berkas penting. Dan lagi kenapa harus di sekolah junior begini?" ujarnya malas.

Yixing hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah dan mengambil berkas yang luhan serahkan.

"hihi, maaf lu. Dan terimakasih. Kau mau kekantin dulu? Belum makan siang kan?"

"Disini?"

Yixing mengangguk semangat dan tanpa perkataan balasan dari luhan dia langsung menarik tangan mungil itu untuk berjalan.

Tadinya Luhan pasrah saja, sampai akhirnya bola mata anak rusanya menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya. Sedang berdiri ditengah tengah anak tangga. Dan salah satunya…

"Astaga! Apa itu jongin?" Pekik Yixing tertahan. Dia ikut berhenti dan melihat kearah pandang luhan.

"jadi. Sehun. Dan jongin?"

"yixing." Yixing menoleh, "aku pulang duluan" dia menampik tangan yixing yang masih dipergelangan tangannya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke parkiran.

.

.

.

"hebat"

Sehun dan jongin menoleh cepat saat suara yixing terdengar.

"gege?" sahut mereka kompak.

"Luhan harusnya ikut makan siang dengan kita hari ini dan kalian…"

"Luhan gege?" Sehun melihat jongin tajam.

"ya. Sekarang dia pasti sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan pu—ya sehuna!" yixing berteriak saat sehun sudah berlari meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jongin.

"kenapa luhan pulang?" Tanya Jongin saat sehun sudah tak terlihat.

"Dia melihatmu mencium adiknya. Kau tau?"

"lalu? Kenapa dia harus pulang?"

Yixing terdiam. Dia memandang kai yang juga memandangnya.

"Kuharap tidak." Lirih jongin yang masih bisa terdengar yixing.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unexpected.**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest.**_

_**Warn(s): nyerempet incest. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert. Lebih condong ke Hanhun daripada Hunhan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"luhan gege!" Sehun berlari sampai ke parkiran sekolahnya tanpa melihat satupun mobil yang mirip dengan mobil luhan.

Dia sudah akan berbalik kembali tapi deru mobil masuk kedalam telinganya. Saat dia menoleh, dia mendapatkan mobil luhan berjalan kearahnya.

Saat Sehun sudah akan berteriak lagi memanggil gege satu satunya itu, dia berhenti. Baru satu langkah dan dia langsung berhenti.

"kenapa?" batinnya miris. "kenapa harus dikejar? Memang apa yang perlu dijelaskan?"

Sehun memukul sendiri kepalanya sambil berkata "bodoh" berkali kali. Hingga dia tidak menyadari kalau mobil luhan berhenti disebelahnya.

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh, dan menatap kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya. "Ge—gege."

"Ini dari mama. Dia bilang makan dengan—" Luhan merasakan rahangnya mengeras, "Dengan Jongin." Ucapnya lagi. "Sudah ya" baru luhan akan menaikkan kaca mobil, Sehun langsung menarik baju luhan, "apa sih?"

Mendengar ucapan ketus sang kakak, sehun hanya menunduk sambil memeluk tempat makan yang tadi diberikan untuknya.

"a-aa itu, gege tak mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?"

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan dengan teman temanku."

"…"

"Sudah kan?"

"tak bisakah kau makan dengan kami?"

"aku tidak bisa! Lagipula kan sudah ada Jongin dan Yixing." Ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan luhan yang semakin lama semakin ketus membuat sehun ingin menangis—tapi tidak. Dia takkan menangis didepan luhan.

"tapi ge—"

"jangan manja sehun!" bentak luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun benar benar sudah tidak tahan, dia akan meneteskan airmatanya kalau tidak ada tangan besar yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku akan menjaganya! Luhan Gege boleh pulang"  
sahut Jongin ceria. Tangannya yang sebelah memegang kotak makan sehun dan sebelahnya lagi menutupi kedua mata sehun sambil menariknya kebelakang.

"Jongin lepaskan~"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar. "huh, sampaikan maafku pada yixing" selesai berkata seperti itu mobil Luhan langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jongin! Lepaskan~~" Sehun masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

"Kalau aku lepaskan…"

"Hn?" Sehun berhenti menarik narik tangan Jongin.

"kalau aku lepaskan, kau akan berhenti melihat Luhan gege dan melihatku?"

"Jo-Jongin…"

Jongin tersenyum miris dan melepaskan tangannya. "bercanda. Ayo makan!" Tangannya tadi beralih merangkul sehun dan menariknya masuk kembali kedalam gedung.

_Jongin-a, mianhanda._

.

.

.

.

**BUGH!**

"Whoaa, santai Luhan!" Ucap Minseok yang melihat Luhan sibuk memukul bantalan tinju dikamarnya.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan temannya itu, dia terus saja memukul benda mati itu tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Sudahlah Min" ucap Suho yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil membaca buku.

"Tapi dia tiba tiba datang dan bilang 'Min. aku pinjam semua peralatan mini boxing mu. Sekarang' dan sampai sekarang dia tidak memberiku alasan!" pekik Minseok heboh.

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

Kantung itu terjatuh dari tempatnya tergantung. Luhan terengah engah menatap benda itu kemudian duduk.

Baru minseok akan kembali bertanya, luhan sudah mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila. "ARGH! Aku benci didunia ini!"

Suho menutup bukunya dan akhirnya menatap kearah temannya yang frustasi itu. Dia berjalan kesamping luhan dan memukul pelan kepala luhan dengan bukunya, "ayo beli minuman kesukaanmu. Kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Yixing dari tadi hanya terus menatap Sehun yang baru menyuapkan satu sendok kemulutnya dan sama sekali tidak berniat menelannya.

"Sehuna? Sehuna!"

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia tetap mengunyah sambil menunduk dalam.

Yixing menghela nafas prihatin ke adik sepupunya itu. "Sehuna? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Itu aku buat berdua dengan bibi loh."

Sehun merespon dengan gelengan. Dengan wajah sedih dia menelannya, "enak kok ge. Seperti biasa."

"Lalu?"

.

.

"Ya! Makan sayurnya juga!"

"Aish. Aku tidak suka dan aku tidak akan memakannya!"

.

.

Sehun menoleh kearah pasangan yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu. "Seumur hidupnya. Luhan gege tak pernah membenci sesuatu. Mama bilang begitu padaku." Ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok lagi.

"Dan aku tau akulah yang pertama kali dibencinya."

"Itu tidak benar. Luhan—"

"Yixing ge. Sudahlah, aku tau kalau gege membenciku."

"Tidak. Aduh! Jongin! Katakan sesuatu." Ucapnya saat melihat jongin hanya terus makan tanpa mencoba ikut membantu yixing.

"aku harus apa? Dari yang kulihat juga begitu."

"Tuh kan" sahut sehun sambil tersenyum miris.

Yixing meringis, "sehuna."

"…"

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Tapi enam belas tahun yang lalu. Tanggal 12 april…"

"Ada apa dengan waktu aku lahir?"

"kau tau kalau aku ada disana saat bibi melahirkanmu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kau tersenyum dan tiba tiba menangis kencang saat orangtuamu menggendongmu."

"Kenapa?"

"lalu saat luhan menyentuhmu, kau juga tiba tiba berhenti menangis."

"Ajaib. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta saat pertama kali aku lahir." Ujar sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"dan itu adalah saat pertama kali aku mendengar luhan berkata dia menyayangimu."

"…"

"Bagaimana bisa bayi yang baru lahir bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" ucap Jongin mulai tertarik.

"entahlah, pokoknya, tak ada alasan untuk luhan membencimu. Takkan ada yang membencimu, sehuna.".

.

.

Luhan berdiri diruang tamu rumahnya sendiri sambil memegang satu cup bubble tea coklat.

Dia duduk disofa yang menghadap langsung ke tv sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"_Luhan ge! Luhan ge!"_

"_Aish! Kau berisik sekali!"_

_Sehun kecil menangis dipelukan ibunya,dia menangis tanpa menyebut nama luhan. Saat ibunya bertanya juga dia hanya menggeleng sambil menangis._

"_Aish! Tak bisakah dia berhenti menangis?"_

"_Luhan sayang, dia ingin bermain denganmu."_

"_Aku sibuk ma."_

"_Sehuna sayang, gege mu sibuk. Mainnya nanti saja ya?"_

"_Luhan gege mau main? Sama sehun?"_

"_Aku—"_

_._

_._

_._

"Sejak kapan kau minum bubble tea rasa coklat?"

Suara lembut dan tegas itu menyadarkan luhan. "yixing. Kau mengagetkanku."

"kau keterlaluan."

"Apanya?"

"dia itu adikmu. Tak bisakah kau tunjukkan padanya sedikit kebaikanmu."

"itu memang sifat asliku xing, aku—"

"Aku bersama denganmu sejak lahir luhan. Dan kau bukan orang yang ketus pada orang lain."

"…"

"sehun menyayangimu luhan. Tak bisakah kau menunjukkan rasa yang sama?"

"aku tidak—"

"aku tidak mau dengar. Liburan kelulusan sehun nanti kita akan pergi berlibur. Berempat. Kurasa kalian harus berbicara soal ini.

"Tapi xing! Dan lagi berempat?"

"Yup. Tak ada tapi tapian. Aku, kau, sehun dan Jongin."

.

.

.

_**Day 2, Examination.**_

"kau yakin? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu fokus belajar tadi malam." Sahut Jongin saat Sehun sudah akan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Aku sangat yakin, dan pasti berhasil. Kau tenang saja"

Jongin terdiam dan memandang guru yang sebentar lagi akan masuk.

"Janji satu hal padaku"

"Apa?"

"kau harus meminta bantuanku kalau kau tidak tau"

Sehun melongo sebentar lalu tawanya pecah, "tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sampai tiap hari belajar penuh selama disekolah. Dirumah dan dimanapun. Jangan kira aku tidak tau. Kau mengincar kelas khusus di High School nanti kan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menganguk. "agar sekelas denganmu."

"Jangan membohongiku. Itu semua demi luhan gege. Aku tau"

"Jo—"

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, masuk kekelas kalian masing masing"

Sehun menatap Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam kelas sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan semua bebannya sekarang. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Dirumahnya, Luhan dan Yixing sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali membolak balik buku tebal_-youdontwanttoknow-_sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tau. Aku kadang malas sekali mengerjakan tugas seperti itu" keluh luhan sambil menutup buku yang ada ditangannya.

Yixing baru mau membalas, kalau sang nyonya pemilik rumah tidak memanggil mereka kebawah.

"Ada apa ma?"

"Ah, Lu, Xing, coba kalian pisahkan album album ini. Sudah terlalu penuh. Mana yang punya mama dan papa, lalu punyamu, dan punya sehun. Ini harus dibereskan." Jawab mamanya tanpa menoleh dan menunjuk kearah tumpukan album foto.

"Ah! Ini fotomu saat bayi cutie~" sahut Yixing saat membuka salah satu albumnya dan menemukan foto luhan saat sedang mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kau ini tch" Luhan mendecih sambil mengambil salah satu album berbentuk buku besar itu dan membukanya. Foto sehun saat dia belajar berjalan dan terjatuh. Ada beberapa foto saat dia berdiri. Terjatuh. Dan menangis. Luhan terdiam dan akan melemparnya kearah tumpukan yang lain sebelum dicegah Yixing.

"Itu sehuna? Astagaaa. Manis sekali"

"Biasa saja." Sahut luhan lagi. "Aku keatas dulu" ucap luhan lirih dan naik kelantai dua. Kekamarnya.

"kenapa dia?" sang ibu menoleh saat mendapati luhan sedang beranjak.

"entahlah. Dia aneh akhir akhir ini" jawab yixing sekenanya.

Sang ibu terlihat berfikir dan menatap Yixing intens, "ada apa Bi?"

"kau dekat dengan luhan?" yixing mengangguk. "dengan sehun?" yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua?"

"Ma-maksud Bibi?"

Yang lebih tua terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat satu kardus besar kedekat tangga.

"Rasanya ada yang berbeda. Mereka masih perang dingin tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu tertawa canggung, "tidak. Kurasa aku saja yang sudah lama tidak melihat mereka berdua seperti biasa. Sehuna terlalu sibuk."

.

.

.

.

"_Lulu!"_

"_Ah yixing. Ada apa?"_

"_mana sehun?"_

"…"

"_kenapa?"_

"_Tuh kan. Semua orang hanya mencarinya."_

"_Kau ini. Masa cemburu sama adik sendiri?"_

"_Habisnya…"_

"_harusnya kau lebih sering bersamanya. Dia seperti punya sesuatu, kau tau?"_

"_Maksudmu?" Luhan kecil akhirnya menoleh dari game yang dimainkannya._

"_Sesuatu yang membuatmu takkan bisa membencinya."_

"_Huh. Omong kosong. Dia ada dikamarnya. Baru tertidur setelah lama menangis."_

"_benarkah? Aku naik dulu kalau begitu. Bye Lu~"_

_Sepeninggal Yixing, Luhan mematikan gamenya dan merebahkan diri._

"_I Know that he has something xing, dan itu adalah salah satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya lebih lama. Atau ini akan semakin salah…"_

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Unexpected._

_Chapter 5._

_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._

_Warn(s): nyerempet incest. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert. Lebih condong ke Hanhun daripada Hunhan._

_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._

_._

_._

"_Luhan ge?"_

"…"

"_Sehun sayang sama gege~"_

_Sosok luhan kecil itu tetap saja terdiam dan memandangi adiknya. Beberapa orang disekeliling mereka ikut terdiam. _

_Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah Yixing yang sedang mengaduk adonan dimeja dapur._

_Saat berjalan kearah dapur, luhan mencuri pandang kebelakang dan mendapati adiknya sedang mengusap airmata yang jatuh, dikelilingi orang orang yang tadi mengelilingi mereka._

_Dia menghela nafas berat dan kembali menoleh kedepan. Tapi yang dilihatnya justru tatapan menuntut dari yixing._

"_Lu—"_

"_Kalau kau ingin memarahiku karena dia menangis, silahkan. Tapi jangan paksa aku untuk berlaku baik padanya. Kau tak akan ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dimasa depan" ujar luhan sambil mencolek sedikit adonan bewarna coklat di mangkuk yixing._

"_Ya!" Yixing menarik tempat bulat itu menjauh dari luhan. Tadinya dia ingin memarahi luhan, tapi melihat wajah sedih luhan dia terdiam._

"_Lu…" tangannya refleks meninggalkan adonan setengah jadi itu dan naik memeluk luhan._

"_aku—aku tidak mengerti dengan ini. Rasanya—"_

"_Aish sehunaaa. Ayolah. Kenapa menangis?"_

_Luhan dan Yixing menatap kearah sehun yang masih dikerubungi, dan bola mata bulat luhan bertemu dengan mata sayu sehun._

"_disini sakit." Ucap sehun sambil menyentuh dada kirinya._

_._

_._

_._

Luhan terbangun. Sejak kejadian dirumah Xiumin beberapa hari lalu. Setiap malam dia selalu saja bermimpi masa lalunya. Masa lalu bersama sehun.

Dia bangkit hingga duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Dan tangannya bergerak memijit batang hidungnya.

Kepalanya begitu pusing dengan semua memori yang memaksa keluar. Lima belas tahun sudah. Dan semua kenangan selama lima belas tahun itu menyeruak keluar.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang terus datang, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju dapur.

Seperti dejavu, dia melihat yixing sedang ada di meja dapurnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Yixing menoleh dengan wajah yang masih sirat akan kepanikan. "memasak beberapa sup dan bubur."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "bukan. Bukankah kau ada tugas di sekolah?"

Yixing tersenyum miris tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tetap saja memasukkan makanan itu ketempat tempat yang daritadi sudah disediakan. "Sehun sakit."

Luhan terdiam.

"Kau sakit luhan?"

Tadinya luhan mau berkata tidak, tapi begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya, nyeri di kedua pelipisnya kembali muncul.

Luhan bisa mendengar yixing menghela nafas, "duduklah. Aku membuat bagianmu juga"

Luhan duduk dan disodorkan semangkuk penuh sup ikan.

Luhan baru saja akan menelan satu sendoknya kalau yixing tidak berkata, "dari dulu kalau kau sakit, pasti sehun juga sakit".

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam sambil susah payah menelan cairan didalam rongga mulutnya. Dia menatap yixing yang sedang menumpukan dagunya diatas tangan kanannya.

"Kau tau kenapa Sehun tak mau pulang dan ikut ujian susulan walaupun sakitnya semakin parah?"

Luhan hanya diam sambil terus menyuapkan sendok demi sendok sup di mangkuk.

"…"

Yixing tetap diam tanpa berniat memberi tahu luhan. Dan luhan juga memutuskan hanya diam saja dan meneruskan makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih" Luhan berdiri dan mengangkat mangkuknya ke tempat piring kotor.

"Lu, hari ini mereka akan pulang. Nanti sekitar jam empat setelah hasil ujian dibagikan."

"Hari ini? Bukankah mereka baru mulai ujian lima hari yang lalu?"

"Well, sehun itu dikelas khusus. Dia akan langsung mendapatkan laporan hasil dan akan segera diketahui dia lulus untuk ke High School dan masuk kekelas mana. Makanya liburannya lebih panjang."

Luhan hanya menggumam kecil, dulu waktu dijamannya, tidak sampai sebegitunya.

"dan karena paman serta bibi sedang di luar negri,dan aku ada acara makan malam dengan Bibi Huang, kau tau? Bibi yang tinggal disebelah rumahku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "yang tiap aku kesana pipiku akan bengkak karena cubitannya?"

Yixing tertawa renyah, "jadi tolong kau jemput sehun."

Luhan refleks berbalik. "tidak mau! Dia bisa pulang sendiri"

"Dia sakit lu. Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus menjemputnya."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau yakin?" Jongin menatap sehun yang sedang berbaring di ranjang uks dan menutup mata dengan lengannya. "kau bisa ikut susulan."

"Tidak jongin" suara lemah sehun menjawab. "lagipula tinggal dua mata pelajaran lagi."

"kau bahkan hampir jatuh dari tangga tadi."

"Hanya oleng. Sungguh. Aku tidak apa"

Tangan jongin bergerak kearah dahi sehun, kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan. "demammu naik. Kau yakin? Pelajaran terakhir itu sejarah loh?"

Sehun menjawab dengan erangan, dia tau sekali. Dan kepalanya semakin sakit mengingat ingat kronologi masa masa dinasti joseon.

Tapi dibalik itu yang dia rasakan adalah perbedaan tangan Jongin. Dan tangan Luhan.

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, kulit terluar sehun seperti masih mengenali semua yang pernah menyentuhnya. Dan saat tangan Jongin berada di dahinya, rasanya begitu berbeda—dan ada yang kurang.

"Jongin"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau luhan"

Jongin sontak berbalik dan meninggalkan buku sejarah ditangannya.

Tapi begitu dia melihat wajah putih—dan semakin putih karena pucat, sehun, tertidur dan tadi dia mengigau. dia tersenyum miris.

Sambil mengusap rambut sehun dia terus saja tersenyum. "kau tau? Seharusnya luhan menyayangimu. Benar apa kata bibi. Takkan ada yang bisa membencimu."

Jongin menurunkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi setengah wajah manisnya.

"Sehuna, kapanpun. Kau jelas jelas tau kalau hubunganmu dengan luhan takkan pernah bisa bersatu."

Jemari jongin menulusuri lekuk wajah sehun yang sudah mulai bernafas teratur.

"Aku akan menyukaimu…" Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata sehun bergantian, "bahkan mencintaimu. Sampai kau melupakan gege-mu itu."

.

.

.

.

_Luhan baru akan menyapa ibunya yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga, tapi tertahan begitu dia mendengar suara sehun._

"_Tapi Luhan hyung membenciku"_

_Luhan mendadak tegang. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Sehun benar benar menganggapnya begitu._

"_Tidak. Dia tidak pernah membencimu sayang" Luhan bisa mendengar ibunya berbicara kembali._

_Luhan tadinya akan pura pura tidak tau dan menyapa ibunya, tapi matanya menangkap sosok jongin yang akan masuk kedalam rumah. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya._

_Dia duduk dan membuka handphonenya. Memeriksa beberapa e-mail yang masuk._

_Merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang baru dia kembali keluar. Dan seperti yang diduga, Sehun dan Jongin baru saja akan menaiki tangga kelantai dua._

"_Kalian tidak sekolah?"_

_Setelah beberapa percakapan, Luhan turun dan berjalan kearah mini bar persis dibawah tangga._

_"hft. Sejak ulang tahunku tiga tahun lalu, dia semakin dingin dan tak pernah menyapaku. Dia saja tak bertanya kenapa aku tidak sekolah padahal ini ketiga kalinya aku berpapasan dengannya hari ini."_

_Setelah tak ada suara lagi, Kepala luhan menyembul sedikit melihat kearah tangga._

_Dan memastikan kalau Sehun dan Jongin sudah tak ada, dia mengambil beberapa permen dan kue kering lalu pergi ketaman belakang, membantu mamanya mengurus bunga bunga disana._

"_dasar. Dia pikir siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa menyapanya?"_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun berdiri tak seimbang. Dirinya tetap memaksa kedua kaki itu untuk berjalan kearah kerumunan yang ada beberapa meter kedepan. Melihat papan pengumuman.

"Sehuna! Astaga!" Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin dibelakangnya. Menarik badannya yang terlalu lemah untuk menolak itu duduk di anak tangga.

"Jongin." Suara lemah sehun kembali terdengar. "aku mau lihat…"

"Iya. Kau disini. Diam. Dan ini obatmu" Jongin merogoh saku blazer hitamnya—yang tumben tumbennya masih terpasang rapi, "biar aku yang lihat. Kau tunggu saja" sahut Jongin lagi sambil mengacak rambut sehun pelan sebelum berjalan kearah kerumunan.

Tangan sehun naik kepuncak kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh Jongin.

"Andai saja. Aku bahkan tidak mau menyakitimu Jongin."

.

.

.

.

"Tuan? Maaf tuan? Tuan!"

Luhan tersentak saat ada yang mengguncang bahunya.

"Ah iya?" jawabnya lirih sambil memijat batang hidungnya.

"Kami sudah mau tutup. Sepertinya akan ada badai"

Luhan menoleh kearah penjuru café, sudah kosong. Dan diluar angin berhembus kencang. Bisa dia lihat beberapa pohon ikut bergerak tidak teratur.

"Ah baiklah. Ngomong ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya luhan begitu dia melihat kalau baterai handphonenya sudah habis.

"Jam setengah enam?"

Bola mata rusa luhan melebar, "Astaga!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sendirian didepan pos satpam sekolahnya. Dia merapatkan rapat rapat jaket dua lapis miliknya—dan satu jaket punya Jongin yang tadi dipinjamkan karena Jongin buru buru harus pulang dan tidak bisa menemani sehun. Sedangkan satpam yang harusnya disana? Tadi dia bilang akan kembali kepenginapan sebentar mengambil penghangat untuk sehun, tapi mungkin karena tiba tiba Hujan deras dan angin berhembus kencang, satpam itu tidak bisa kembali ke pos ini.

Merasa kaki dan tangannya membeku, sekuat tenaga dia berjalan masuk kedalam pos tersebut. Setidaknya anginnya tidak terlalu kencang. Tapi dia tidak bisa duduk. Dia harus tetap melihat kearah jalan—kalau kalau yang menjemputnya datang. Dia sendiri masih bingung kenapa Orang tuanya belum ada yang menjemputnya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan bibirnya membiru.

"Lu-Luhan ge…"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari sekolah sehun, Mobil Luhan terparkir disebelah trotoar. Hampir naik keatasnya malah. Mobilnya tidak bisa hidup, dan itu berarti Luhan harus berjalan menuju sekolah yang tidak tampak bentuknya saat badai seperti ini.

"Argh!" Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya dan berjalan lurus kedepan. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menghapal jalan yang hanya satu menuju sekolah adiknya itu.

Luhan mulai menggigil dan akan mengutuk serentet makian kalau dia tidak melihat adiknya yang sudah hampir pingsan didalam pos satpam. Dia baru akan berjalan kembali, tapi saat dilihatnya Sehun langsung jatuh, dia langsung berlari menuju pos tersebut.

"Sehun!"

Sehun sekuat tenaga mencoba membuka matanya, "Gege?"

"Aish. Kau membeku" Luhan menyahut dingin tapi tetap membuka jaketnya sendiri dan memasangkannya keadiknya.

"Gege… Dingin"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu. "dimana hapemu?" Tangan Luhan bergerak disekitar kantong jaket yang sehun pakai. Dia menemukannya dan langsung menelfon taksi. Tidak bisa. Karena badainya terlalu kuat. Dia berulang kali menelfon yixing dan langsung merutuk—bicara dengan bibi Huang takkan membuatmu bisa menoleh sedetik pun.

"Ge-Gege…"

Luhan makin kalut, dia meletakkan sebentar hape itu lalu menyatukan tangannya dan tangan sehun.

"ssh, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang dan kau akan merasa hangat"

Bersyukur karena kesadaran sehun belum hilang sepenuhnya, dia bisa mendengar suara luhan yang lembut masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Itu bahkan ucapan yang lebih lembut dari ucapan selamat tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau demam?" melihat pipi sehun yang merona merah, Luhan langsung menyentuh dahi sehun.

_Astaga, aku benar benar merindukan sentuhan tangan itu._ Batin sehun sambil menutup matanya.

"Sehuna, bertahanlah" jantung sehun semakin cepat berpacu, mendengar namanya disebut 'sehuna' dengan nada lembut oleh Luhan, _mati sekarangpun aku rela._

Luhan tersadar dan langsung mengamit handphone yang tadi dia letakkan. Dia mengetikkan nama dan langsung menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Ah—Jongin?"

"Eh—Luhan ge?"

"Kau dirumah?"

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Bisa kau jemput aku dan sehun disini? Mobilku mogok. Dan sepertinya sehun semakin parah."

"AP—tunggu aku disitu sepuluh menit lagi Ge!"

Begitu koneksi terputus, Luhan berbalik menatap sehun yang menggigil.

"Sehuna?" tak ada jawaban. Refleks luhan langsung memeluk sehun. Dengan tangan yang tetap menggenggam tangan sehun, dia memeluk sehun dari belakang. Meletakkan lehernya diatas leher sehun. "bertahanlah"

"Gege…"

"ya sehun?"

Sehun hampir tersenyum kalau bibirnya tidak terlalu kelu untuk sekedar tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Luhan—dan Luhan membeku, begitu merasakan bibir dingin sehun disitu.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku sebenarnya—" dan sebelum luhan bicara, dipintu yang terbuka itu ada sosok jongin yang penuh ke khawatiran.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Unexpected._

_Chapter 6._

_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._

_Warn(s): In to the cest? Who knows. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert.._

_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._

_._

_._

"Astaga, Sehun kenapa?" Nyonya Kim yang pertama kali membuka pintu rumah langsung panik dan menarik Sehun yang setengah sadar dari papahan Luhan dan Jongin. Menidurkannya diatas beberapa lapisan selimut tebal.

"Dia demam tadi disekolah" ujar Jongin, "dan sekarang dia seperti orang hepotermia karena dibiarkan membeku disekolah dua jam lamanya" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Aku lupa menjemputnya." Sahut Luhan berdalih.

"Ap—"

"Cukup. Jongin, kau lebih baik membantu noona-mu dibawah untuk memasak. Minimal suguhkan minum untuk minum"

Jongin mendengus kecil tepat didepan wajah Luhan dan mengangguk pelan didepan ibunya kemudian keluar dari kamar yang ditempati sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Ah i-iya" merasa namanya disebut oleh orang yang tidak begitu dia kenal—tersadar dari lamunannya dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau, siapanya sehun?" ujar wanita itu lembut.

"A-aku Hyungnya."

"Ah, rupanya itu kau. Sehun dan Jongin selalu membicarakanmu jika sehun bermain disini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Jongin hanya terlalu protektif dengan sehun."

_Ya, tentu saja. Sekali lihat juga sudah tau kalau anak itu jatuh cinta dengan sehun._

.

.

.

Jongin mengaduk gula didalam teh dengan muka kusut dan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya! Kalau kau mengaduknya begitu, rasanya akan aneh"

"Aish noona. Teh ini sudah tiap hari dibuat bagaimana bisa berbeda rasanya?"

Sang Noona hanya menghela nafas dan kembali pada kerjaan awalnya.

"Oh iya, siapa cowok manis yang ikut memapah sehuna tadi?"

Jongin menggeram kecil, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini. Aku kan hanya ingin tau"

"Hyung-nya sehun."

"Kau kelihatan tidak menyukainya"

Jongin meletakkan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya disisi cangkir, lalu menoleh, "kenapa noona berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau mengaduk tehnya dengan sangat tidak lembut Jongin."

_Bagaimana bisa. Dia yang membuat orang yang aku cintai seperti itu. Dibuat menangis. Sakit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hh—Luhan ge?"_

_Jongin yang baru tiba sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang paling ia hindari—meski belum pernah terjadi hingga sekarang._

_Sehun yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Luhan terlihat begitu lemah. Dan dari cara Luhan baru saja akan berbicara sebelum Jongin masuk terlihat seperti Luhan akan mencium sehun._

"_Ah—Sehun. Antar dia kerumahmu dulu. Itu tempat terdekat yang aku tau."_

_Jongin membantu Luhan memapah Sehun yang tidak stabil, dan begitu masuk dalam mobil sehun mengigau._

"_Lu—Luhan ge…"_

_Jongin bisa melihat dari kaca depan saat Luhan meletakkan tangannya dibahu sehun—yang selalu diceritakan sehun kalau tangan itu membuat tenaganya bertambah._

"_Luhan gege" Ucap Jongin sambil membelokkan mobilnya keperkarangan rumah._

"_Ya?"_

"_apa kau tau kalau Sehun menyukaimu?" ucapnya lagi sambil memapah sehun keluar dari mobilnya._

"_Jo-jongin," Sehun yang masih setengah sadar masih bisa mendengar Jongin berbicara._

_Luhan hanya diam dan ikut membantu sehun untuk memasuki rumah._

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sehun yang masih terbalut selimut. Yang lebih muda mengigau terus terusan. Bahkan sekarang mata sayunya yang biasa tersenyum—meski luhan tau itu terpaksa, sekarang meneteskan air mata terus menerus.

Luhan menarik kursi agar mendekat ke arah sehun. Dia ingin keluar dan tidak menuruti egonya—tapi tempat ini seperti mengurungnya didalam kamar ini berdua dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya berduaan dengannya.

Dia menghela nafas sebentar, berfikir kalau sekiranya tak apa jika menuruti ego-nya yang selalu ditahannya.

"Luhan ge?" Luhan tersadar dan langsung menoleh begitu melihat Sehun sedang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk. "Gege sendiri?"

"Aku tentu saja baik. Dan kalau sampai mama tau, aku akan kena marah." Ucap luhan dingin.

"Bukan salah gege kok"

Luhan diam tanpa jawaban. Sedangkan sehun sibuk mengurut batang hidungnya. Kepalanya masih sibuk berdenyut kencang saat mencoba duduk tadi.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, bahkan hanya suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar.

Tanpa memperdulikan kepalanya yang semakin sakit, Sehun mencoba memecahkan keheningan, "Ge, aku masuk tiga besar untuk tingkat kelas khusus tadi. Da sudah dipastikan akan masuk kembali kedalam kelas itu tahun ajaran depan di High School nanti."

"Oh ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, dia berdeham sebentar—mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar.

"Gege masih ingat? Janji tempo hari?"

Luhan terdiam dan mengangkat wajahnya, kedua belah pipi sehun seperti dijalari oleh semburat merah yang begitu kentara saat mata bulat luhan bertemu dengan matanya.

"waktu itu Gege bilang, kalau aku bisa masuk kedalam kelas khusus untuk kedua kalinya—" ucapan sehun terputus oleh ringisan kecil, "gege akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Luhan membeku ditempatnya, tentu saja dia masih ingat. Itu satu dari dua janji yang pernah ia berikan untuk sehun.

"Lalu? Kau ingin menagih janji itu sekarang?" suara Luhan terasa berat untuk keluar, lebih terasa seperti—gugup?

Sehun terbatuk kecil, dan tangannya naik ke pelipis kanannya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi, "Aku mau—"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Sehun sedang demam dan ini mungkin masih dalam tahap mengigau mengingat dia terus terusan meringis disetiap katanya. Dan Luhan harus bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan sehun minta nantinya.

"—Gege menciumku."

.

.

.

.

"_Hai. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"_

"_O-Oh Sehun."_

"_Kau orang China?"_

_Sehun mengangguk dua kali, "Mamaku orang China. Tapi Papa orang Korea. Jadi—"_

"_Kenapa wajahmu murung sekali? Tidak mendapat teman?"_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, "ah-bukan. Bukan begitu."_

"_Aku mau jadi temanmu kalau kau mau?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan senyum cerianya._

_Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ten—tentu saja"_

_Jongin tertawa renyah, "Kau manis sekali" Sehun hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah._

"_Kau yakin sudah kelas empat sd? Kau seperti anak kelas satu jika seperti itu Hahaha"_

"_Ap—tidak."_

_Jongin tersenyum lembut, "baiklah kalau begitu. Karena aku sepertinya teman pertamamu disini. Aku akan menjadi temanmu selamanya."_

"_Teman? Selamanya?"_

_Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin tersenyum miris. Dia membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh itu menaiki tangga. Bisa bisanya dia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan sehun.

"Tak kusangka. Dia benar benar menganggapku teman. Dan Hanya teman."

Jongin menghalau pikirannya dan mencoba bersikap realistis. "Tidak. Cintanya justru lebih salah." Ucapnya lirih sambil melihat pintu kayu coklat didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Dikepalanya, Luhan sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia ingin—sangat sangat ini menolak permintaan sehun yang kelewat gila itu.

Tapi disisi lain, melihat Sehun yang terlalu lemah dan tidak berdaya itu—astaga, Mamanya itu memang benar, takkan ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Luhan saja yang selalu menahan diri.

"Sehun—"

"Gege—" Sehun mencoba memotong, dengan suara lemahnya itu dia melanjutkan. "Gege dengar ucapan Jongin tadi?"

"Ya-yang mana?"

"Yang dia bilang kalau aku—kh" sehun memijit pelipisnya dan kembali menatap luhan, "menyayangi gege?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku dengan gerak seperti refleks.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu sejak dulu. Walau gege tidak pernah berkata apapun setelah itu dan malah memilih berbicara dengan Yixing gege"

Luhan kembali terdiam.

"Tapi aku sekarang sudah besar. Dan sebentar lagi akan masuk ke sekolah menengah yang lebih atas. Aku sudah bisa membedakan perasaanku sendiri."

Luhan memilih untuk mempertemukan kedua bola matanya dengan bola mata dengan tatapan sayu milik sehun—tatapan yang dari tadi seolah mengintimidasinya agar melihat kearahnya.

"Dan ini adalah permintaan pertamaku" Ucap sehun lirih, "Mungkin juga yang terakhir…"

Luhan masih memilih diam.

"Meskipun Yixing gege dan Jongin bilang kalau ini salah" Sehun menyentuh dada kirinya dan meringis, "aku benar benar tidak bisa menahannya. Aku menyayangim—"

Ucapan sehun terhenti begitu bibirnya seolah tidak bisa digerakkan. Begitu bibirnya seperti terkurung oleh sesuatu yang sama lembutnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dibungkam dengan lembut oleh bibir gegenya. Bibir Luhan.

Sehun benar benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala rasa sakit dikepalanya. Dia benar benar sedang mempusatkan semuanya pada bagaimana lembutnya Luhan sekarang.

Seolah barang yang mudah pecah, Luhan begitu hati hati. Tidak terkesan takut tapi begitu menjaga agar sehun tidak takut.

Gerakan perlahan yang bukan gerakan malu malu, benar benar melakukannya dengan lembut.

"maaf" Luhan berbicara sedikit sebelum kembali mencium Sehun. Mengulumnya dan melupakan semuanya. Semua hal yang harusnya tidak dia lakukan.

Begitu merasakan tangan sehun yang menggenggam erat kedua lengannya, Luhan tersadar.

Dia melepas dengan hati hati Bibir sehun yang masih senantiasa diatas bibirnya.

Sedikit mendorong bahu sehun agar adiknya itu tertidur. Dan menarik selimutnya agar menghangatkan.

Tangan Luhan naik dan merapikan poni sehun pelan lalu berbalik berniat akan pulang.

Dia tersenyum miris. Dan dia sadar dia terlalu jauh mengikuti ego-nya.

Baru saja berbalik, wajah Luhan langsung berubah drastis. Dia menemukan Jongin yang sedang berdiri kaku sambil membawa nampan ditangannya. Masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang baru terbuka setengah.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Unexpected._

_Chapter 7._

_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._

_Warn(s): In to the cest? Who knows. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert.._

_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._

_._

_._

Jongin tidak bisa tidur seharian. Dia terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Luhan melewatinya dan pulang.

Matanya yang kian lama memberat—ini sudah hampir pagi dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin tidur. Matanya tetap menatap kearah sehun yang tertidur pulas. Demamnya sudah mulai turun sekitar jam sebelas malam tadi. Yixing juga sudah menelfon kalau besok pagi dia akan menjemput sehun untuk pulang.

"Kenapa?" Jongin berbisik lirih. "apa itu artinya cintamu terbalas, sehun?"

Merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Jongin tersenyum miris. Dia lebih memilih tidur pada akhirnya dengan lengan sehun sebagai bantalan.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Jongin tertidur, Mata sayu sehun terbuka perlahan. Kepalanya terasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Tapi merasakan beban di lengan kirinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati rambut ikal bewarna coklat milik Jongin disana. Perlahan dia ingin menarik tangannya, tapi gerakan tersebut membuat Jongin ikut terbangun.

"Ah, Kau sudah sadar?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mencoba duduk, "Aku pingsan? Berapa lama?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak. Sepertinya kau hanya tertidur."

"Tidur? Kapan kau membawaku kesini?"

Jongin makin dibuat bingung oleh Laki laki didepannya.

"setauku kemarin aku masih disekolah. Saat badai. Dan bangun bangun aku tertidur dikamarmu."

Jongin menatap dalam mata sehun, "Kau tidak—"

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah polos, "apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat apapun kejadian semalam?"

Sehun mencoba berfikir kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin berdiri dan tangannya meraih leher sehun untuk menariknya mendekat. Menyentuh dahi sehun yang masih terasa hangat dengan bibirnya. Kemudian berbisik pelan ketelinga sehun, "tidak. Tidak ada apapun."

.

.

.

.

_**Tsumetai sono te kimi no seijanai**_

_**Osonaki hibi hotta kizukakae**_

_**Dare ga wo aisuru koto wo soreteru no**_

_**Kotoba no uragawa se wa mukete**_

_**(Love in the ice- DBSK)**_

Luhan menutup matanya pelan. Tanpa ada niat mengangkat telfon entah dari siapa padahal lagu yang sama terus terusan terulang berharap luhan akan menjawabnya.

Dia benar benar lelah. Setelah seharian tidak bisa tidur sejak pulang dari rumah Jongin, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk ditempat tidurnya dan memutar ulang semua kejadian yang dilakukannya.

Setelah handphonenya bernyanyi hampir sepuluh kali tanpa henti sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dia memilih mengalah dan menjawab telfonnya.

"_wei?"_

"Wei? Kau masih bisa bilang begitu? Apa yang terjadi pada sehun? Sudah kubilang untuk menjemputnya jam empat dan kau membiarkannya membeku disekolah? Luhan! Dia itu adikmu. Setidaknya kau tidak membiarkannya mati kedinginan!" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga saat suara Yixing memarahinya.

"Yixing. Aku lupa. Dan dia tidak mati. Jangan berlebihan"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku—"

"Hm?"

Luhan bisa mendengar Yixing menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak apa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan—meski dia tau yixing tak bisa melihat. "tidak. Aku tak apa"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"…"

Yixing menghela nafas sekali diseberang sana, "Aku akan menjemput Sehun sekarang, atau kau ingin kau saja yang menjemputnya sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"tidak. Kau saja"

"Kau ini. Yasudah, aku akan membawanya kerumah bibi Huang sebentar. "

"Ya. Terserahmu saja"

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"tiga hari lagi. Kau harus bersiap siap untuk pergi liburan. Begitu orang tuamu pulang, sorenya kita akan pergi. Jauh dari Korea selatan."

"Yixing, Aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Sehun akan sembuh setelah pulang dari rumah bibi Huang. Dan sekarang kau tidur saja. Suaramu seperti orang yangkurang tidur."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"

"_afraid to love someone, and you turn your back on the other side of the words"_

"…"

"Apa aku salah kau masih memakai lagu itu untuk nada deringmu?"

"Tidak."

"Luhan, aku mengenalmu. Aku tau benar kenapa kau tak pernah menggantinya dengan lagu lain. Aku bahkan hampir mengerti dan hapal kata per kata dari lagu itu."

"Ya. Selamat pagi Yixing."

"Selamat pagi."

Begitu pembicaraan terputus, Handphone luhan memunculkan gambar yang menampakkan sepasang tangan yang bertautan. Dia tersenyum kecil dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_even if fate's games hurt the heart"_ Luhan tersenyum saat membisikkan kata kata tersebut.

"Bahkan kau benar benar tau apa yang terjadi, Yixing."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin? Kau tampak aneh"

Jongin masih menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas semua pertanyaan sehun yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Ah. Itu mobil Yixing. Pulanglah. Lekas sembuh."

"Jongin—"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Sehun memilih diam dan menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mendorong bahu sehun pelan agar dia memasuki mobil yixing yang sudah terparkir didepan pagar rumahnya. "Sehuna…"

"Ya?"

"jangan lupakan kenyataan yang mengatakan kalau aku menyayangimu."

Sehun tersenyum miris dan mengangguk pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Merasa baikan?" Sahut yixing begitu Sehun duduk di jok mobilnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menoleh kebelakang dimana rumah Jongin makin tidak terlihat seiring mobil berjalan.

"Aku tidak tau ge. Aku rasa ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan Jongin bilang juga tidak ada yang terjadi."

Yixing tersenyum samar, "Kita akan kerumah Bibi Huang"

Wajah murung sehun langsung menyiratkan kebahagiaan mendengar kata kata yixing, "yang benar?"

Yixing tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Reaksimu benar benar berbeda dengan Luhan."

"Eh?"

"Luhan tidak suka bertemu dengan bibi Huang, pipinya selalu saja tak bisa lepas dari cubitan Bibi huang."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, dia memandang kearah jalanan pagi yang masih sepi.

"Sehuna"

Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau masih menyukai luhan? Tidak mau menyerah?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap layar handphonenya dan menunjukkannya pada yixing.

Yixing menatap sekilas wallpaper sehun dan tersenyum miris lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Dalam keheningan pagi itu, Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Dia terus menatap kearah wallpaper hapenya begitu matanya terbuka. Satu foto yang takkan bisa lepas lagi dari ingatannya. Saat orang tuanya memberikan foto itu sebagai penyemangat untuk sehun yang merasa dibenci oleh gegenya sendiri.

Foto luhan yang tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun yang baru saja lahir. Senyum lembut tanpa paksaan yang luhan berikan untuknya.

"Bahkan kalau dia membenciku sampai tak ingin melihatku, aku akan selalu disana untuk melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

Mobil yixing baru saja memasuki perkarangan rumah Bibi Huang, dan dia mendapatkan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia baru memakirkan mobilnya dan membangunkan sehun yang kembali tertidur.

"engh, itu…Luhan gege?" Ujar sehun dengan suara serak saat mendapatkan gegenya—yang entah sejak kapan merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah marun dan sedang berbicara dengan sepupu lainnya didepan pintu rumah.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh sehun untuk turun.

"Kau kesini? Tak kusangka kau mau kembali kesini?" sindir yixing saat Luhan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sepupu raksasa kita ini menelfonku begitu kau selesai mengoceh tadi pagi Xing." Ujar luhan sambil menunjuk kearah orang yang daritadi berbicara dengannya.

"Tao gege!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan berlari memeluk gege sepupunya yang lain—Tao, sesaat setelah melihat sosok tinggi itu.

"Kau tambah besar, Sehunnie." Ujar Tao sambil mengacak rambut sehun.

Melihat kedua sepupunya yang masih berpelukan, mata yixing mencuri pandang kearah Luhan yang juga sibuk mengacuhkan adik dan sepupunya itu.

"Kau baru sampai Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan berkata iya sambil terbata. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya dan mata sehun bertemu.

"ka-kau tak apa?" ujar Luhan lirih.

Sehun kaget dengan perubahan sikap luhan yang tiba tiba, sejak kapan gege nya menanyakan keadaan dirinya? Dengan nada terbata pula?

"A-aku baik baik saja. Me—memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "kau—ah tidak. Tidak apa" Luhan kembali ke wajah dinginnya dan masuk kedalam rumah. "Taozi, dimana Bibi Huang?"

Ketiga gege nya masuk kedalam rumah. Sedangkan sehun masih betah berdiam diri diluar. Dia mengeluarkan handphone disaku jaketnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Jongin. Kau benar benar harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

"Lemon pie~! Yixing, kau sudah datang? Dimana Se—Astaga Luhan!" Bibi Huang langsung menaruh Lemon pie yang baru saja selesai dan memeluk Luhan. "Kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi."

Luhan tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, Kupikir sehun saja sudah cukup." Sahut luhan lirih.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kau bertambah tampan saja Lu" ujar bibi huang sambil memutar badan luhan melihat keponakannya itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Ah, dimana Sehun?"

Yang dibicarakan baru saja masuk sambil menggerutu pelan kearah handphonenya.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jongin tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi semalam. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat"

Yixing dan Tao hanya tertawa sambil mengambil alih untuk mengubah mood Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, "lebih baik kau memang tidak mengingatnya."

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Begitu semua orang sudah tertidur kecuali luhan yang masih betah duduk di perkarangan belakang tempat bunga bunga lavender ungu kesukaan bibi huang tertanam, Luhan merasakan dering handphonenya yang terasa semakin menyedihkan.

"Halo—"

"Luhan gege."

"…"

"Gege, kau disana?"

"Ya, bicaralah Jongin."

"Sehun tidak mengingat semuanya. Dan aku tidak berniat memberitahunya."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Jadi biarkan saja dia melupakannya. Dan aku akan membantunya untuk melupakan perasaan sepihaknya padamu."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau ingin mengencani adikku?"

"Huh. Kukira kau bahkan tidak mengakui kalau dia adikmu?"

"Jongin. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Buat dia lupa akan semua perasaannya padaku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau kemarin menciumny—"

"Lupakan. Kalau sehun sudah melupakannya. Kau juga harus melupakan hal itu jongin. Aku tidak ma—"

"Apa yang harus kalian lupakan ge?"

Luhan refleks mematikan sambungan dengan Jongin dan menoleh mendapati Sehun sedang menatap dengan rasa ingin tau kearahnya.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_Unexpected._

_Chapter 8._

_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._

_Warn(s): In to the cest? Who knows. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert._

_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._

_._

_._

"—gege?"

Luhan memutar handphonenya diatas telapak tangannya. Sedikit mengambil nafas panjang tanpa diketahui sehun dan berdiri.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun sebenarnya bisa saja diam dan membiarkan gege-nya itu bersikap dingin dan seolah ada pagar pembatas yang terlalu tinggi diantara keduanya. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini.

"Gege menyebut namaku dipercakapan tadi."

"Aku tidak menyebutnya. Mungkin—"

"Gege bicara dengan Jongin. Aku tau."

Luhan menghela nafas dan bersender ke pintu kaca disebelah sehun, "Ya. Aku bicara dengan Jongin lalu?"

"Dan gege bilang mengenai…ehm, melupakan perasaanku untuk ge—" ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu kepalan tangan luhan mendarat dengan keras disisi kanan kepalanya. Melihat gegenya yang terlalu dekat dengan mata tajam yang tidak biasanya.

"Lupakan sehun. Aku tau dari dulu kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Ap-apa. Aku tidak…aku—" Sehun salah tingkah dan panik hingga tidak bisa memberi jawaban.

"Kau tau? Perasaanmu itu terlalu salah. Lupakan perasaan bodoh dan gilamu untukku. Dan aku masih yakin kalau kau tau aku takkan pernah membalas perasaanmu."

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Meninggalkan sehun yang sendirian di tempat tadi. Membiarkan sehun menahan airmata dan isak tangisnya sendirian. Lututnya lemas dan badannya gemetaran. Dia duduk bersender dipintu kaca sambil memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh sehun." Sehun berbicara lirih.

"harusnya kau mencerna ucapan Yixing ge dan jongin. Luhan gege takkan pernah membalas perasaanku. Perasaan gila dan bodoh. Perasaan yang terlalu salah" Sehun kembali berbicara lemah. Isakan demi isakan terdengar begitu memilukan bahkan saat dia mendengarnya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Dia saudara kandungmu. Saudara sedarahmu. Kau bodoh bodoh bod—" Tangan sehun yang tadi sibuk memukuli kepalanya terhenti karena ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Sehuna? Kau menangis?"

Sehun menoleh dengan mata yang masih bersimbah airmata dan tatapan menyedihkan, sedetik kemudian semua isakan yang tertahan dilepasnya. "Yixing gege!" Refleks dia memeluk Yixing dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

Yixing tidak berkata apapun. Dia Cuma mengelus rambut sehun pelah dan teratur. Mengajaknya masuk tanpa ada niat menghibur sehun.

"—gege benar." Itu adalah kata pertama setelah semua isak tangis sehun. Mereka sudah ada dikamar yang sehun tempati.

"perasaanku pada luhan gege memang salah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk—"

"Ssh, sehuna. Dengar. Okay?"

"ukh—"

Yixing tersenyum halus dan masih mengusap lembut punggung sehun. "tak ada cinta yang salah didunia ini. Semua memang permainan takdir. Dan aku yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat takdir menyuruh hatimu untuk jatuh cinta pada Luhan bodoh itu" ucap Yixing lagi.

"—tidak. Aku seperti melawan takdir. Tidak bisa melihat kalau ada orang lain yang selalu ada untukku. Dan—"

"Jadi kau mau memberi Jongin kesempatan?"

.

.

.

Tidak. Luhan sama sekali belum masuk kekamarnya. Sekarang dia ada didepan pintu kamar sehun. Dia mendengar semua yang sehun katakan. Semua isak tangis yang sehun keluarkan.

Sampai—"Jadi kau mau memberi jongin kesempatan?"—dia memilih untuk pergi tanpa mendengar.

Setidaknya adiknya bisa melupakannya. Dan dia yakin Jongin akan menjaganya dengan baik. Semuanya sudah terlalu salah dan dia tidak ingin membalas perlakuan takdir yang begitu tidak adil. Lebih baik salah satu mengalah dan takdir akan senang.

Dia tertawa lirih tanpa adanya rasa bahagia dan naik kelantai dua. Kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin. Ingin sekali" lanjut sehun lagi. "tapi menurutku pada akhirnya aku akan mempermainkan takdir."

Yixing tersenyum miris.

"Dan aku akan berbuat jahat pada Jongin. Membuatnya sebagai pelampiasan bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia sahabatku dan aku—" Sehun terdiam. "Gege—gege pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya sehun tiba tiba.

Yixing membulatkan matanya, tapi kemudian senyum berkembang diwajahnya, "Pernah. Sedang malah."

"Perasaan gege terbalas?"

Yixing tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng, "dia menyukai orang lain. Dan karena dia menyukainya begitu sangat, aku merelakannya. Kurasa melihatnya bahagia membuatku bahagia juga. Itu yang namanya cinta kan?"

"tapi ge. Kukira itu Cuma perkataan—maksudku, gege pasti ingin memilikinya dan bersamanya. Itu cinta yang sebenarnya kan?"

Yixing tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung sehun sekali lalu berdiri dan berjalan kepintu. "Jongin mungkin harus belajar dariku. Dia begitu mencintaimu dan harusnya dia tau bagaimana kau mencintai luhan."

.

.

.

Tiga hari kedepan berlalu seperti biasa. Luhan dan Yixing masih punya beberapa pekerjaan lain dan harus bolak balik rumah dan kampus setiap saat. Sehun juga memilih diam tanpa berniat menegur gegenya. Masih ada Tao yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Dan Jongin juga datang setiap hari kerumah Bibi Huang.

Dia tidak kesepian.

Dia hanya—"Sehuna? Kau melamun" –merasa ada yang kurang.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "tidak Tao-ge. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

" Dia?" Sahut Jongin dingin dan penuh penekanan rasa tidak suka.

Sehun terdiam dan menunduk. "Dia?" Tao yang tidak tau apa apa bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kalian memang—"

"Cukup Jongin! Aku mencintainya!" bentak sehun—yang langsung disesalinya begitu melihat wajah kaget Jongin. Matanya sudah panas dan sebentar lagi airmata akan kembali jatuh.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat, "Tao-ge, bisa kau bilang padanya kalau dia tidak sendirian. Dan tak selamanya cintamu akan terbalas. Mungkin itu akan berlaku untukku juga. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin mata indah itu basah dengan airmata karena orang yang jelas jelas tidak punya perasaan padanya."

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun menangis sejadi jadinya.

.

.

.

Hari H, Airport.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku kenapa sejak tadi pagi kalian tidak mau berbicara apapun?" Hardik Yixing begitu mereka masuk keruang tunggu dibandara.

Dari kanan, Luhan duduk sambil membaca buku tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jarak satu tempat kosong—tempat yixing, Sehun sedang memainkan kakinya tanpa melihat kearah wajah bingung yixing. Disebelahnya Jongin sedang memainkan smartphonenya sedari tadi.

Yixing sudah merasakan hal hal aneh itu sejak tadi. Tadinya dia merasa mungkin karena masih pagi dan semuanya masih mengantuk. Tapi ini sudah akan memasuki jam sebelas dan mereka masih saja berdiam diri tanpa berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?" sahut luhan tanpa jawaban. Reaksi yang sama oleh Jongin juga.

Yixing menghela nafas, "Sehuna?"

Sehun berhenti memainkan kedua kakinya dan menatap kearah sepatunya tanpa ingin melihat kearah yixing.

"Kalian. Aku mengajak kalian untuk berlibur bukan untuk berdiam diri tapi mendekatkan kalian bertiga. Dan kenapa kalian malah—"

Luhan menoleh kearah Yixing dengan pandangan malas. "Sehun. Jongin. Kenapa kalian diam saja membiarkan Yixing berceramah?"

Yixing memijit pelipisnya pelan, _liburan ini akan berantakan._

.

.

.

Mereka berempat baru saja memasuki pesawat. Yixing yang masih marah pada tiga lainnya duduk duluan didekat jendela. Mendapati Sehun sudah duduk dikursi didepannya dan melihat Luhan akan duduk disebelahnya, buru buru dia menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk dikursi kosong disampingnya.

"Yixing!" Luhan memekik tertahan begitu sepupunya menarik Jongin duduk ditempatnya—tempat yang tadinya ingin didudukinya.

Berhubung masih ada penumpang yang lain, mau tidak mau Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun yang sudah diam saja tanpa ingin ikut memprotes perlakuan yixing. Mulutnya bergerak kecil sedikit mengomel tak jelas.

"Tak kusangka. Demi cintapun dia mengorbankanku." Gumam luhan disertai umpatan kecil. Dia mengeluarkan ipodnya dan memasang kedua headsetnya ditelinga.

Sehun tadinya tidak mau ikut campur sama sekali. Tapi mendengar ucapan luhan?

'demi cinta, yixing gege mengorbankan luhan ge?' Sehun mengernyit bingung dan mengintip kebelakang melihat kearah Yixing yang sedang memijit pelipisnya—dengan Jongin yang sepertinya sedang menanyakan keadaan yixing.

"—masa iya?"

.

.

.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Unexpected._**

**_Chapter 9._**

**_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._**

**_Warn(s): In to the cest? Who knows. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert._**

**_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Yixing sibuk meneguk minumannya berkali kali dari tadi. Sekarang dia terjebak dipesta tempat temannya berulang tahun. Dan Luhan dengan seenaknya kabur tanpa mengajak dirinya. Dia mencoba menelfon tapi yang dijawab Luhan malah, "kau harus tetap disana, atau Nona Jung itu akan marah marah kalau satu diantara kita tidak ada yang datang. Oke, bersenang senanglah yixing. Bye"_

_Dia menggerutu kesal setiap kali mengingat hal itu, lagipula kenapa dia harus berada dipesta mewah yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman?_

_Berada di rumah besar dan seperti menghadiri pesta dari putri kerajaan entah dimana—Yixing paling anti dengan pesta seperti ini. Dia melonggarkan sedikit dasinya—tambahan kecil, dia juga malas sekali berpakaian formal, dan mencoba masuk diantara keramaian. Bosan mulai melandanya._

_Perhatiannya terhenti pada Dance floor yang terlihat kosong karena hanya ada satu orang yang menari disana. Menari sendiri dan tak ada yang berniat bergabung meramaikan tariannya. Meski begitu yixing bsia melihat tatapan kagum dari orang orang yang berdiri disekitar lantai dansa tersebut._

_Dengan pakaian formal serba putih, sosok itu terus saja menari dan menggerakkan seluruh badannya. Yixing sedikit memutar bola matanya saat sosok itu berada didekatnya dan mengedipkan mata sambil menyisir poninya yang memanjang kebelakang kearah wanita wanita disebelahnya—yang langsung diiringi teriakan dari mereka. 'dasar penebar feromon' batin yixing, setidaknya dia mulai menikmati pesta ini. Laki laki yang berdansa ditengah itu sekarang mencoba back flipping—yang sampai sekarang yixing masih harus belajar melakukannya, kearah Yixing sebagai akhir dari pertunjukkannya._

_Yixing bisa melihat bagaimana manik mata sewarna dengan madu itu melihat langsung kearah matanya. Walau wajah itu tertutup oleh topeng putih, sepertinya tidak membuatnya gagal menebar karismanya sendiri. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan mempunyai warna yang sama dengan matanya itu mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik saat dia berbalik untuk membungkuk sedikit._

_Yixing merasa dirinya aneh—ya aneh, bagaimana dia bisa berdebar seperti itu, pada mata tajam tapi lembut dan sayu pada saat bersamaan. Itu benar benar aneh. Dia sudah mulai gila, pikirnya sendiri._

_Berniat mencari udara segar agar pikirannya kembali normal, dia berjalan kearah pintu kaca besar yang mengarah ketaman belakang rumah sipemilik._

"_Sendirian?"_

_Suara berat yang dalam masuk kedalam pendengaran yixing—dan debaran jantungnya mulai lagi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tadi menari itu didepannya. Sedang akan membuka topeng putihnya. Yixing tadinya hanya ingin masa bodoh saja terhadap perasaannya, paling juga hanya kagum. Tapi mendadak otaknya mencerna suara yang berbicara tadi. Dia seperti pernah mendengarnya di—"Dimana Luhan ge?" Yixing langsung menoleh cepat._

"_Jongin?!"_

_Jongin menunjukkan senyum khasnya, "kau tidak tau itu aku ge?"_

_Yixing membulatkan mulutnya dengan tampang polos dan benar benar clueless. "Astaga—kau tau? Tarianmu tadi-astaga! Jongin!"_

_Jongin hanya tertawa saat yixing malah dengan hebohnya berputar putar mengelilinginya._

"_Memang gege tak pernah melihatku menari sebelumnya?"_

_Yixing menoleh lagi dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap kembali kearah mata tajam milik jongin. "Ah-Aku…"_

_Jongin masih saja tersenyum lembut dan menanti jawaban dari bibir yixing, tapi karena orang yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya diam saja akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara._

"_ini pesta teman Noona-ku. Dan aku disuruh datang olehnya agar menari." Ujar Jongin._

_Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil—dan masih tidak mau melihat kearah Jongin setelah tadi._

"_Bagaimana sehun, ge?"_

_Yixing bisa merasakan bagaimana denyut yang mendebarkan tadi berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar Jongin menyebutkan nama sehun dengan sangat lembut. Dia memang tau kalau jongin adalah tipe seperti itu, tapi dia juga tau kalau tak ada nama yang lebih lembut diucapkannya selain nama sehun._

"_Baik-baik saja. Tadi kami meninggalkannya saat dia selesai makan malam."_

"_Jadi sekarang dia bersama Luhan ge?" sarat kepedihan terlihat diwajah jongin._

_Denyut jantung yang menyakitkan itu kembali merambat, yixing benci mengatakannya tapi dia rasa dia mulai mempunyai perasaan pada Jongin. "tidak. Luhan pergi dengan temannya yang lain."_

_Dan dia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri saat dia juga merasakan lega saat jongin tersenyum. Salah. Kenapa selalu saja terasa salah untuk semua perasaan cinta dalam lingkungannya?_

_Sehun yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan Jongin yang mencintai sehun. Dan dia berharap agar rasa sukayang dia punya itu tidak bertambah. Dia tidak mau mencintai jongin dan merasakan sakitnya—_

.

.

.

"Yixing ge? Yixing gege!" Yixing tersentak saat suara itu semakin jelas dalam penjelasannya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah manik mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu selalu saja masuk dalam ingatannya.

"ah, kau bangun juga akhirnya. Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat." Suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan melihat kearah jendela. Dia tersenyum miris, bisa bisanya dia bermimpi soal hal itu lagi.

"Yixing" sang pemilik nama menoleh saat suara Luhan memanggilnya, "ya, Lu?"

Wajah luhan terlihat dari sela sela kursi, "bisa kau jelaskan kemana kita? Kenapa seperti sedang musim hujan begini? aku kira kita akan ketempat hangat. Ini musim panas!" Luhan mulai berbicara dengan cepat dalam bahasa cina.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "nanti kau juga akan tau"

"Kenapa?" lengan Jongin menyenggol lengan Yixing pelan, dia tidak mengerti ucapan Luhan dan Yixing tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai. Seattle."

.

.

.

Pesawat sudah mendarat, Luhan, Sehun, Yixing dan Jongin juga sedang mengambil barang barang mereka yang berada diatas.

Sehun sedang menarik backpacknya yang bewarna cream dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol backpack hitam punya laki laki tua disebelahnya dan mengakibatkan pegangan laki laki tua itu terlepas. Sehun sudah menutup mata dan akan menerima kalau kepalanya itu akan segera bersentuhan dengan backpack berat—backpack hitam itu terasa sangat keras tadi, jadi sehun sudah sedikit mundur, tapi beberapa saat kemudian yang terdengar oleh telinganya adalah ringisan kecil dengan suara luhan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Luhan berada tepat didepannya. Tangannya yang satu menahan tas yang akan jatuh itu dan memberikannya kembali kepada pemiliknya. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam lengan sehun dan menariknya agar adiknya itu berdiri diantaranya dan Yixing.

"Hati hati" suara Luhan terdengar walau Luhan sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk backpacknya sendiri.

Yixing yang berada dibelakang sehun hanya bertanya apa sehun tak apa apa, sementara Jongin yang tidak tau ada apa malah bertanya.

Mereka sudah sampai diruang tunggu dan menunggu jemputan—yang kata yixing akan segera datang.

"Haish, ada ya orang yang memakai gantungan kunci setajam itu. Yixing, kau bawa plester untuk luka?"

Yixing menoleh dan mengangguk kecil, "untuk apa?"

"minta" jawab Luhan pendek tanpa berniat menjawab, begitu tangan kirinya menerima plester yang diberikan yixing, dia pergi kearah rest room tanpa bicara.

.

.

Luhan meringis kecil saat air menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Sedikit tergores saat menahan backpack hitam tadi. Dia tersenyum miris mengingatnya—apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Gege tidak apa?" Suara lembut dan khawatir sehun terdengar.

Luhan hanya melihat dari kaca, dia kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan mematikan keran.

"itu gara gara aku?" sahut sehun sambil melihat kearah pergelangan tangan luhan yang sedang dikeringkan.

"tidak. _Keychain_ nya saja terlalu tajam" sahut luhan sambil menempelkan plester lukanya.

"Ah—maaf" Sehun langsung membungkuk dalam didepan Luhan dan mengulang kata maaf berkali kali.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia hanya bergumam kecil dan berniat akan keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi saat sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, bola mata rusanya malah terpaku pada bibir Sehun.

Dan tiba tiba saja teringat kembali akan kegiatan atas permintaan konyol sehun tempo hari.

Bagaimana bibir itu hanya diam saja saat dia menciumnya, bagaimana bibir itu terasa manis dan yah, bibir itu memang—unforgettable.

"Lu _ge?"_

Luhan tersentak kaget. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Salah satu tangannya memegang kembali rambutnya yang tadi disentuh luhan. _Aku semakin tidak mengerti._

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengantar mereka. Dan dari wajah mereka bertiga—Yixing tidak dihitung, mereka sangat sangat bingung.

"Yixing" Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Setelah tiga jam dari airport, aku benar benar berfikir. Kenapa kita berada di desa kecil ini? Aku sudah gila karena kita akan melewatkan musim panas di seattle. Okay, itu masih mendingan. Tapi? Ini? Ini bahkan sepertinya akan hujan beberapa saat lagi. Yixing!"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu dan menarik kopernya.

Luhan masih menggerutu hingga memasuki dalam rumah.

Isinya benar benar klasik. Ada perapian—seperti bsia dilihat ada cerobong asap diluar tadi. Dindingnya sengaja dibuat bata dan banyak jendela.

"Musim panas yang dingin" celetuk Jongin.

Yixing berhenti dan menaruh kopernya didepan pintu kamar. "ini" Dia menunjuk kearah pintu, "Adalah kamarku dan Sehun. Berarti kalian dikamar lainnya.

Jongin dan Luhan yang sedang melihat lihat isi rumah refleks menoleh kearah Yixing dan berteriak, "APA?"

.

.

.

"Gila. Gila gila. Yixing benar benar gila." Luhan melempar koper dan backpacknya kesembarang arah. Dia langsung tiduran diatas tempat tidur dengan bed cover bewarna biru cerah.

"dia merencanakan sesuatu" suara jongin terdengar. Dia baru saja masuk kedalam.

Luhan menoleh malas, "dia bilang dia akan mendekatkan kita berempat. Apa apaan"

"Gege."

Luhan membalas dengan gumaman.

"kau masih ingat percakapan kita tempo hari?"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "tentu saja."

"aku selalu berfikir, jika sehun bahagia. Tentu saja aku juga akan merasakan yang sama. Tapi melihat dia—" Jongin duduk dan mencoba mencari kata kata, "—apa kau mencintainya juga?"

Luhan ikut duduk dan melipat kakinya, "menurutmu?"

Jongin tertawa hambar—terlalu kentara. "pertamanya, iya. Entah kenapa dan akhirnya aku memikirkan mungkin atau tidaknya. Lalu aku melihatmu mencium Sehun waktu itu."

Luhan tersenyum miris. "dia yang meminta."

"Dan kau mengabulkannya?"

"Memangnya kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan tatapan memohon, kau bisa menolak keinginannya?"

Jongin mencoba membaca wajah Luhan. "—kau, mencintainya?"

.

.

.

.

Udara makin dingin dan Yixing berniat akan membuat teh, tapi pekerjaannya terhenti saat sehun ikut masuk kedalam dapur.

"Gege buat apa?"

"Minuman hangat, kau mau?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan duduk dimeja makan didekat yixing. Masih jam empat pagi. Dia terus melihat kearah yixing dengan pandangan bertanya—meski yixing tak bisa melihatnya.

Bahkan sampai yixing sudah menaruh secangkir teh didepannya, dia masih saja diam dan menatap kearah yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya yixing sebelum meminum tehnya sendiri.

"Gege suka dengan jongin?"

"Ap-uhuk—" Buru buru yixing mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulut dan bajunya yang basah.

"Iya kan?"

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku—"

"Aku juga berfikiran begitu."

"Luhan" "Gege."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Yixing. "kau menyukainya?"

"memang kenapa?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan memandang sehun sekilas, "itu akan memperumit keadaan."

"Tidak. Asalkan kau membalas perasaan sehun."

Berbeda dengan wajah sehun yang memerah, Luhan justru memberikan reaksi dengan tawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Yixing. "lalu kalau aku membalas perasaannya, Jongin akan mau denganmu? Dia mencintai sehun dari dulu. Kau tau itu."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya dan menatap luhan serta sehun bergantian. "kenapa tidak dicoba saja?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Hai._. Penulis amatir yang tidak bisa basa basi disini-_-v

Dan karena udah mau sampai ke endingnya, kayaknya gapapa ya ngomong dikit._.

Pertama:

_**Rinie hun, Lisnana1, ryanfujsohiSN, Aul Ondubu, 0312luluexotics, Ryu Ryungie, apaya, Chyshinj0204, Nam tree, little deer, itschoidessy,Chenma, the devil's eyes, Byunnie Park, Daelogic, Ichinkaze, baby Reindeer, Guest, , Istrinya Sooman, , ferinaref, manchungi98, YoungChanBiased, Velli, , ciacia, Kazuma b'tomat, Deer Panda, Yuri Masochist, Kiela Yue, Abigailwoo,evilfish1503, destyrahmasari, huna, fieeloving13, lishas turner, Baekyeolssi, hunnie13, OyaF, Riyoung Kim, mitatitu, DessyCY, Kadera dan fantasialive.**_

(juga yang mungkin namanya terlewat)

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview, bahkan dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang. Yang dari dulu terus aja baca dan ga bosen bosennya dengan cerita ini, makasih banget. **Saranghae.**

Terus yang kedua:

Maaf, tapi kayaknya gaakan ada Kaisoo disini karena seperti yang tertulis diatas, Yixing naksirnya sama Jongin. Jadi yang minta kyungsoo masuk, maaf ;) **Saranghae.**

Untuk endingnya, yang nulis aja gatau bakalan jadinya HanHun atau KaiHun, namanya juga _**unexpected,**_ ya bagaimana terfikir nanti ;) **Saranghae.**

Terus buat yang excited banget sama scene HanHun ciuman di chapter lalu, _**you guys truly moodbooster!haha. **_**Saranghae.**

Terus buat yang depresi, frustasi, dan udah ga ngerti gimana lagi ff ini, aku sendiri juga depresi gimana ngelanjutin ini biar kalian tetep disana, di jurang frustasi HAHAHAHA /eh. _**i'll do my best for you guys! **_**Saranghae.**

Buat _the devil's eyes_, makasih udah diingetin kalau ceritanya memang belum complete ;) buat yang udah bilang ff ini bagus/indah atau semacamnya, makasih banget, agak ga percaya diri padahal ;) **Saranghae.**

**.**

Okay, cukup, _**saranghae. **_/flying kisses for everyone/


	10. Chapter 10

**_Unexpected._**

**_Chapter 10._**

**_EXO. Luhan. Sehun. Jongin. Yixing. And the rest._**

**_Warn(s): In to the cest? Who knows. Alur ga jelas, typo(s), crackpair alert._**

**_And the last, as it says in the title, this will be the thing that can not be expected._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Dicoba? Kau gila xing."

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak gila" Yixing menghela nafas dan menghirup aroma dari tehnya lalu mencuri pandang kearah sehun yang masih menunduk didepannya, "siapa yang akan tau kalau Jongin akan menyerah mendapatkan sehun kalau kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Luhan tertawa meremehkan, "kami punya hubungan darah, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing menyeruput sedikit, "lalu?"

Bibir luhan terbuka seperti ingin menyuarakan pikirannya, tapi detik itu juga suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dia mengambil cangkir ditangan Yixing dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Kuberi tau padamu, aku takkan pernah menyetujui ide gilamu itu."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya malas dan mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Luhan. Dia membawanya kearah wastafel dan langsung mencucinya, "Sehun mencintaimu. Kau tau?"

"Uhuk—gege!" Sehun terbatuk batuk kecil dan memukul mukul dadanya pelan.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari Luhan, "lalu kenapa?"

Yixing membalikkan badannya. "terserahmu saja Lu. Toh kau yang akan menyesal nantinya kan?"

Mereka bertiga tetap berbicara, tanpa tau kalau Jongin berdiri menyandar di dindin pembatas dan mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

"Astaga. Kulkasnya kosong" Ujar yixing saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan didalam kulkas tersebut.

"setauku, tempat yang menjual bahan bahan makanan itu cukup jauh disini. Kita melewatinya saat berjalan kemari kan?" sahut Sehun dari sofa diruang tengah. Dia memilih duduk dan membaca beberapa buku disana karena sama sekali tidak ada tv. Mengenaskan.

"Kau mau belanja xing? Tapi diluar gerimis. Mungkin akan semakin lebat nanti." Luhan menimpali.

"Lalu kalian mau mati kelaparan? Yasudah aku pergi." Yixing menyambar Jaketnya yang berada tak jauh dari pintu dan mengambil payung.

"Gege mau pergi? Aku ikut"

Tiga pasang mata langsung menatap kearah Jongin.

"Ah tidak" Yixing menolak, "aku sendiri saja"

"setidaknya kau tidak akan sendirian nanti kalau hujannya semakin menjadi jadi, ge."

Yixing hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengangguk, "ayo."

Sepeninggal Yixing dan Jongin, keadaan didalam rumah semakin sepi. Hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan tanpa melirik satu sama lain. Suasananya begitu hening—damai.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kubis yang ini, atau yang ini?"

"keduanya terlihat sama bagiku."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban jongin, "itu tidak membantu."

Jongin tertawa kecil, matanya menatap keluar. "kelihatannya hujannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat."

"Baguslah"

Jongin menoleh saat Yixing menjawab, "apanya yang bagus?"

Yixing sedang menimbang nimbang akan membeli yang mana dan tidak memperdulikan Jongin.

"Yixing ge?"

"Ya Jongin?" Yixing menjawab tanpa menoleh—dia sedang membayar belanjaannya. "mau kopi hangat?"

Jongin menerima Sekaleng kopi hangat yang diberikan yixing dan duduk didepan toko, ditangga memandang hujan.

"Ehm, begini—" Jongin membuka kaleng kopinya dengan susah payah. Tangannya tak bisa digunakan dengan benar.

"Hahaha, santai saja. Kenapa?"

"Aku—sudah menganggap Gege sebagai hyung-ku sendiri. Selama ini aku mempunyai banyak Noona yang cerewet, tapi aku tak pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai Hyung. Dan saat itu gege datang."

Yixing tersenyum lembut, lesung pipinya muncul dan dia menoleh kearah Jongin, "lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat gege sedih. Aku tidak pernah mau."

Tangan yixing naik dan mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan Jongin, "terimakasih" dia tersenyum lembut dan memandang lurus kearah Jongin.

"a-aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perasaan gege."

Gerakan tangan yixing dirambut Jongin terhenti. Dia memunculkan wajah tidak mengerti, tapi menit kemudian suara tawanya yang khas keluar darinya.

"Ah! Kau mendengar percakapan kami tadi pagi?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "ja-jadi—"

Yixing menarik kembali tangannya, "tidak apa Jongin. Aku mengerti" dia meminum kopinya kembali. "sebenarnya perasaanku padamu hanya sekedar kagum waktu itu. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan suka seperti itu lagi sekarang"

"Se-serius ge?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Kadang, hubungan seperti Luhan dan Sehun itu harus diprovokasi. Kalau tidak, tidak akan berkembang."

Wajah Jongin benar benar clueless. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Yixing akan berbuat seperti itu. "Ah! Gege membuatku khawatir saja!" Jongin membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan tangannya. Yixing kembali tertawa. "maaf, maaf. Kau tetap adikku yang paling manis" ucapnya lagi sambil mengacak rambut Jongin.

Jongin mendongak menatap Yixing yang sedang menggosokkan telapak tangannya, "gege kedinginan?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "sudah agak reda, mau pulang?" Yixing membuka payungnya kembali saat Jongin mengangguk.

Merasa tidak tega melihat wajah Yixing yang mulai memucat, Jongin membuka jaketnya sendiri dan menyampirkannya dibahu Yixing, "aku pakai baju tebal kok." Jongin mengambil alih beberapa kantung dari tangan Yixing dan membawa payungnya. "Ayo jalan."

Yixing mengeratkan jaket Jongin, dia tersenyum miris. _Andai saja. Andai saja kau tau apa yang sebetulnya aku pikirkan, Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

"Kami pulang."

Jongin dan Yixing langsung berpandangan. Suasana dirumah ini benar benar sepi.

"Sehun, Luhan? Kalian masih disini?" mereka melangkah dan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk disana dengan earphone menempel ditelinga. Yixing menyentuh bahunya dan menyadarkannya kalau mereka sudah pulang. "Kau bawa apa saja? Lama sekali."

"Sehunnie~"

Yixing dan Luhan langsung menoleh, mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa mereka lihat.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "Jongin—"

Tanpa peduli reaksi sehun, dia justru makin memeluk sehun erat, kepalanya masuk kedalam celah dileher sehun, "dingin sekali—" akhirnya sehun mengalah dan berhenti meronta.

"Kemana jaketmu? Astaga, tanganmu membeku"

Jongin tersenyum tanpa terlihat oleh sehun, jari jarinya mengenggam tangan sehun dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam saku jaket yang dipakai oleh sehun. "—lebih baik" ujar Jongin sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Yixing, aku lapar." Sergah Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum canggung saat melihat Sehun dan Jongin melihat kearah mereka. "aku akan masak sekarang." Dia pergi kedalam dapur dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat kearah Jongin dan Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendengus kecil sambil memakai kembali earphonenya.

Melihat itu, Jongin langsung memecah keheningan, "Sehuna"

"Ya?"

"kau masih ingat kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"I-iya. Kenapa tiba tiba bicara seperti ini?"

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu." Salah satu tangan Jongin membawa tangan sehun yang digenggam sehun keluar dan mencium punggung tangan yang bewarna putih susu itu. "dan aku tidak pernah berhenti melakukannya."

"Jo-Jongin~"

"Kumohon, tak bisakah kau coba untuk mencintaiku juga?"

"A-aku…" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sibuk dengan majalah dan earphone yang senantiasa ditelinganya.

"tak bisakah?"

Sehun buru buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin begitu Yixing keluar dari dapur membawa nampan dan meletakkannya didepan Luhan.

"A-aku mau kekamar." Lanjut sehun buru buru dan pergi dari sana.

"Gege, buatku mana?" tanya Jongin saat sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ambil sendiri didapur."

Yixing meletakkan mangkuk terakhir dan memangku nampan tersebut disebelah Luhan yang mulai memakan masakannya. Matanya melirik kearah i-pod yang terhubung dengan earphone yang dipakainya. Mati.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk ditempat tidurnya, matanya sesekali melihat kearah Yixing yang sudah tertidur. Pikirannya sudah tidak tentu. Dia menyayangi Yixing dan tak ingin membuatnya sedih, dia juga menyayangi Jongin dan sama sekali tidak mau melukainya. Dan dia—mencintai Luhan.

Dia benar benar bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Merasa tidak mengerti, dia berjalan keluar dan malah mendapati Luhan yang sedang membaca novel yang dibacanya tadi pagi. _Fate._

Pikiran Sehun berlari kebeberapa jam yang lalu, itu buku dengan cerita yang menggambarkan dirinya. Mencintai seseorang tapi kau tidak bisa memilikinya. Kau sudah bisa memilikinya tapi takdir membuatmu berpisah dengannya. Pada akhirnya keduanya menyerah pada takdir. Sehun benci ceritanya. Apa memang takdir tidak bisa diubah?

Dia tersadar begitu mendapati kalau Luhan menatap lurus kearahnya.

"A-gege belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sehun semakin bingung, akhir akhir ini dia lebih sering mendengar suara lembut luhan daripada suaranya yang seolah dingin dan tidak peduli.

"a—aku tidak bisa tidur." Dan sehun semakin tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat melihat Luhan menepuk tempat kosong disofa disebelahnya—menyuruh agar sehun duduk disana.

Perlahan, sehun duduk disebelah Luhan dan duduk tegak. Dia makin tidak bisa rileks dengan keadaan begini. malam malam berduaan dengan orang yang kau cintai dalam keadaan hening itu—membingungkan.

Dan sehun serasa tidak bisa bernafas saat dia bisa merasakan kalau Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. "Ge-Gege—"

"Sebentar saja."

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit merasa geli karena surai merah Luhan menyentuh dan serasa menggelitiki lehernya, tapi dia menyukainya. Rasa nyaman yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Sehun"

"I-iya ge?"

Sehun merasa semakin geli saat bisa merasakan hidung Luhan bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya, badannya semakin kaku saat bibir Luhan naik kearah telinganya dan berbisik dengan suara rendah,"—jangan."

"Ja-jangan apa?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"—eh?"

Luhan kembali bersandar pada bahu sehun dan melanjutkan, "jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, selain aku."

.

.

.

"_Luhan gege~"_

_._

"_Gege, aku menyayangimu"_

_._

"_meskipun yixing gege dan jongin bilang kalau ini salah, aku tetap menyayangi gege"_

_._

"_perasaan yang gila dan bodoh. Tapi aku benar benar bersyukur karena mencintai Luhan"_

_._

"_aku mencintainya."_

_._

"_meskipun dia membenciku, dan tak ingin melihatku lagi. Aku akan tetap berada disana. Untuknya."_

_._

"_tak apa jika dia membenciku. Dia menganggapku ada saja aku sudah bahagia."_

_._

"_aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, maaf. Aku mencintainya."_

_._

"_Luhan menyayangimu kok—sehun."_

_._

_._

_._

Merasakan Bahu sehun bergetar, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dan wajahnya berubah panik saat pipi sehun sudah dialiri airmata.

"Se-Sehun? Kenapa menangis?"

Sehun menghapus kasar airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, "Bagaimana bisa gege berkata seperti itu?"

"Ap—"

"Aku mencintai gege dari dulu! Dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah! Bagaimana gege bisa bertanya hal seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain gege." Sehun kembali dalam isak tangisnya, berulang kali punggung tangannya menghapus kasar jejak airmata diwajahnya, sebanyak itu juga air mata yang jatuh berkali kali.

"Sehun, kau masih penasaran apa yang terjadi waktu kau berada dirumah Jongin tempo hari?"

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menghapus airmatanya. Tapi tangannya berhenti bergerak saat jari jari Luhan justru mengusap lembut daerah dipipinya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku begitu wajah Luhan terlihat begitu dekat dengannya.

Bibir dan Lidahnya semakin kelu untuk sekedar berbicara saat bibir luhan menyentuh bibirnya.

Kepalanya semakin pusing memikirkan semua ini saat bibir luhan mengulum lembut bibirnya sendiri, badannya terasa begitu lemas saat bibirnya digigit lembut oleh Luhan, dan betapa merasakan ada yang hilang saat Luhan menarik bibirnya menjauh.

"Kau memintaku untuk menciummu karena kau kembali masuk kedalam kelas khusus."

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

.

.

.

.

_Free kisses and hugs for everyone (lovelovelove)_

_Thanks for the reviews, you rock guys!_

_Maaf gabisa balas satu satu, tapi aku tetep baca semuanya kok, moodbooster nomor satu /cium/_

_Okay, _**saranghae, xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unexpected.**_

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**HanHun, Kaihun, Kaixing? (crackpairalert)**_

_**In to the cest? Who knows.**_

_**Let it flow, this will be thing that can not be expected.**_

_**At least, you have same mind like mine.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

.

.

.

"Sehun! Disini!" Teriak Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya. Padahal Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang ketinggalan jauh dibelakang.

"Kau capek?" Jongin yang lebih dulu dari Yixing bertanya begitu Sehun cukup dekat dengan mereka.

Sehun menggeleng kecil dengan tampang polos.

"Tega. Aku—hh, ketinggalan." Luhan terengah dibelakang sehun, maklum, mendaki hampir seratus anak tangga itu melelahkan.

Yixing berkacak pinggang tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang sedang menumpukan tangannya dikedua lututnya. "Baru segitu. Sudah untung tidak kuajak sampai keatas sana" Yixing menunjuk kearah puncak _Truth temple. _

"Lagian, memangnya ada tempat seperti ini? Apa katanya? _Truth temple?_ Kau mau aku berlari lari menaiki tangga ini agar seperti permainan kesukaanmu itu? Tidak. Terimakasih." Cerocos Luhan panjang lebar.

"Sehun, kau mau naik keatas?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin sambil meminum air dari botol yang dari tadi ditangannya. Selesai meneguknya, Sehun melihat keatas. Dia mau mau saja sih, hanya—

"Lalu kalian akan meninggalkanku disini?"

Tangan Luhan sudah melingkar disekitar leher sehun, tangannya yang memegang backpack menurunkan tasnya, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi—yang tersampir di bahu sehun, mengambil botol dari tangan sehun dan menegaknya habis.

Sehun tak bisa untuk sekedar menoleh, dia bisa merasakan beban di bahu kanannya—yang berarti Luhan sedang menumpukan dagunya disana. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko terdiam seperti batu karena melihat gegenya itu terlalu dekat.

Aneh. Memang. Sejak kapan gegenya bisa begitu dekat dengannya? Itu hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Menoleh kearah lain—yang tak ada Luhan disana, dia mendapati Yixing dengan muka shock-nya tepat tiga meter dari mereka. Tangan Yixing bergerak kaku menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "kenapa kau seperti orang kesurupan begitu xing?"

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan—membuat Sehun semakin terpaku karena hembusannya terasa menggelitik dikulit lehernya, dan menghampiri yixing.

"Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu, kau tau. Rencana bodoh kemarin." Bisik Luhan. Yixing langsung merubah wajah shocknya menjadi tampang malas. "aish, kukira kalian—"

"Apa?" Yixing terdiam saat melihat Luhan mendelik dengan tajam kearahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka semua, Luhan masih asik membaca papan yang berisi banyak sekali tulisan berdua dengan yixing didekat tangga. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin melihat satu ruangan yang dibatasi namun terbuka. terlihat seperti gua. Namun hanya ruangan yang dihancurkan dan membentuk gua itu sendiri. Mata Sehun tak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Tidak setelah kejadian malam itu.

.

.

.

_Sehun masih duduk menghadap kedepan sambil sesekali terisak pelan._

_Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya pun hanya diam sambil melihat kearah lain. Sudah hampir setengah jam setelah Luhan kembali mencium Sehun._

_Luhan menghela nafas pelan, dia merasa kalau adiknya itu tidak akan berbicara. Jadi biarlah dia lebih dulu._

"_**Sehun."**_

_Sehun refleks menoleh kaget, "Apa? Apa maksudnya?"_

_Luhan menatap Sehun lurus dan dalam, "aku tau. Kau selalu bilang kau mencintaiku setiap tahunnya, kapanpun kau bisa."_

"—_dan"_

"_Dan aku juga aku tau kenapa kau berhenti mengatakan itu selama dua tahun terakhir." Luhan menunduk dan memainkan jemari tangannya sendiri._

"_Aku tidak mengerti."_

_Luhan menghela nafas berat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Mama mencurigai kita mempunyai hubungan—kau tau? Hubungan terlarang."_

_Sehun ikut menunduk dan mengaitkan jemari tangannya—mengikuti gerak Luhan. "Lalu?"_

"_Tak bisakah kau berhenti mempunyai perasaan itu? Sungguh. Kau bisa sakit hati kalau terus terusan mengharapkanku."_

_Sehun mengernyit bingung. "tapi gege bilang—"_

"—_aku tau. Aku tau aku egois. tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya kau impikan dan terus terusan kau harapkan itu salah." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya._

"_kau pikir gampang untuk mengabaikanmu selama belasan tahun? Kadang keegoisanku ini justru mengambil alih untuk bersikap lembut—bersikap seperti memberikan harapan palsu untukmu."_

_Sehun terdiam. Dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan disebelahnya yang terus menatapnya._

"_munafik memang. Aku mencoba membohongi semuanya. Tapi itu benar benar salah. Aku sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Jadi kumohon."_

"_Gege mau aku beralih—mencintai orang lain?"_

_Luhan tertawa hambar, "kenyataannya, kau memang harus. Tapi disini—" Luhan memegang dada kirinya, "mengatakan kalau aku harus jujur."_

"_Mak-maksud gege?"_

_Luhan terus mengintimidasi sehun dengan tatapannya—tepat setelah Sehun berani melihat kearahnya. mengurung pandangan mata sayu yang tajam itu kedalam matanya sendiri. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau adikku. Dan aku menyayangimu." Tangan Luhan naik keatas kepala sehun dan mengusap surai itu lembut._

"_Ap—kenapa?"_

"_Kau menanyakan kenapa aku menyayangimu? Aku gege-mu."_

"_Bukan" Sehun menggeleng pelan, "kenapa kau harus bersikap acuh dan benci padaku? Dan kenapa gege tiba tiba menceritakan ini padaku?"_

_Tatapan polos dan manis milik sehun itu menuntut jawaban, dan Luhan tau. Ini waktunya._

"_Karena aku takut perasaan 16 tahun lalu akan berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lebih salah lagi." Luhan tersenyum, "tapi aku salah. Perasaan itu tetap berkembang."_

"…" _pipi sehun sudah dijalari semburat merah yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu._

"_Kalau aku—" Mata Luhan menangkap kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan itu berarti Jongin akan keluar dari sana."—kau masih ingat perkataan Yixing? Berpura puralah, mungkin Jongin bisa tertarik padanya"_

_Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa topik pembicaraan tiba tiba berubah?_

"_**Sehun?"**__Yup. Sehun menutup matanya rapat rapat. Suara Jongin masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Dan menganggu waktu dengan kualitas berharganya._

"_Loh, Luhan ge? Kukira kau kemana. Kalian berdua disini dari tadi?"_

.

.

.

Baru Luhan dan Yixing menghampiri mereka berdua, seorang lelaki tua tiba tiba muncul dengan tongkat kayu ditangannya. "Ini adalah gema kejujuran. Kalau kalian mengirimkan suara tentang perasaan kalian, mungkin akan didengar oleh sang Takdir dan memunculkan sedikit petunjuk pada kalian."

"Petunjuk?" ucap Jongin. Dan bagaimana bisa kakek ini berbicara dalam bahasa korea kepada mereka berempat?

"Kalian terlihat bingung dengan masalah masing masing. Apa takdir mempermainkan kalian?"

"Hahaha, tidak. Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan dengan tempat ini?"

Sang lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan menunjuk kearah dalam gue buatan tersebut. "Berteriaklah tentang perasaanmu."

"Lalu apa yang kami dapatkan?"

"Kebenaran takdir."

"Lucu." Sergah Luhan.

"SEHUN AKU MENCINTAIMUUU"

Luhan, yixing, sang kakek dan pemilik nama yang baru diteriakkan itu menoleh kearah Jongin yang baru selesai berteriak kencang. Menimbulkan bunyi dengan suara yang sama. Sehun, aku mencintaimu.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak tertahan. Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut sehun. "Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Agar kau jatuh padaku?"

Sehun kehabisan kata kata. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Jongin dan malah merona akibatnya.

Baru Jongin mau berkata sesuatu lagi, satu orang kembali berteriak.

"JONGIN! AKU MENCINTAIMU DASAR BODOOOH!"

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang melebarkan kedua matanya menatap kearah Yixing yang masih memaki dirinya bodoh dan mengulang kata kata aku mencintaimu untuknya.

"—gege?"

Yixing terengah hebat. Itu suara terbesar yang pernah keluar dari tenggorokannya. Berteriak sekencang itu bukanlah gayanya. Dan mengakui perasaan? Ini pertama kalinya sambil menggunakan nada tinggi dan bisa terdengar siapapun. "—tapi, kukira-Ouch" jongin meringis kecil.

Yixing memukul bahu kanannya kuat hingga dia sedikit oleng. "BODOH!" Yixing menatap tajam kearah Jongin, "Kau bodoh! Bodoh bodoh!" Yixing terus terusan memukul Jongin dengan tidak elitnya. Menggunakan hampir seluruh tenaganya.

"Bodoh—Yixing bodoh" Yixing berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lututnya dan kedua lengannya. "Kau bodoh yixing. Benar benar bodoh."

Jongin tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya memandang kearah yixing dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" ucap sang kakek membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. "kulihat kalian yang benar dan mempunyai begitu permasalahan besar dengan sang takdir?"

"Tidak." Sahut Luhan dingin. "cukup satu pasangan bodoh."

"Kalian tidak mau jadi pasangan?" ucap sang kakek lagi.

Mengabaikan Sehun yang tiba tiba tersedak kuat, Luhan menjawab, "Kami saudara sedarah."

Sang kakek membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya, "Tapi aku melihatnya. Kalian saling me—"

"Apapun yang kau ucapkan. Tidak akan merubah segalanya."

**Deg. **

Denyut jantung barusan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sehun memilih untuk berlari menuruni tangga dan berjalan kebawah. Setidaknya sejauh jauhnya dari semua orang. Bukannya mendapati yang diinginkannya, dia malah mendapati sosok wanita tua yang sedang menata tumbuhan hijau disekitar bangunan tua ini.

"Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka kalau berlari seperti itu saat menuruninya." Ucapnya lembut.

Sehun melihat baik baik sosok perempuan tua itu. Dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi rasanya begitu familiar.

"Aku pernah membuat buku berjudul _The Truth._ Kau pernah membacanya? Itu ditujukan untuk orang orang yang tidak mengerti dengan Takdir."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dia seperti pernah mendengar nama buku itu juga. Tapi entahlah.

"Kenapa takdir terlalu mempermainkan perasaan seperti ini?"

Sang perempuan hanya tersenyum lembut. Duduk dikursi kayu panjang tak jauh dari mereka—sehun mengikutinya.

"Apa kau mengerti kenapa ada satu orang, yang tetap mengharapkan orang yang disukainya, merespon atau malah membalas perasaannya, meskipun orang itu sudah punya—pacar, misalnya?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Kisah seperti itu, pasti salah satu akan terluka. Bahkan mungkin ketiganya akan terluka. Tak bisakah semuanya bahagia?"

"Takdir melakukan itu, agar mereka sadar. Agar mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya harus dilalui mereka. Mana orang yang benar yang harusnya mereka kasihi, dan mana yang harusnya mereka tegaskan."

"Kau memakai kata kata yang susah ku mengerti—"

"Intinya," Sang perempuan tersenyum lembut kearah sehun, "Agar manusia bisa belajar."

.

.

.

Sehun menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Ditengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Sang kakek. Pria yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum sambil berbisik, "Jujurlah."

Lalu Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana kakek itu berjalan kearah wanita yang ditemuinya tadi. Mereka tersenyum, seolah tak pernah ada masalah.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Hubungan darah bukanlah hal yang bisa diubah seenaknya. Tuhan akan marah dan Sehun tau itu. Tapi dia terlalu mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua hal hal aneh itu. Begitu sampai diatas, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Yixing yang masih sesenggukan dipelukan Luhan, dan Jongin yang berusaha berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Ge~ dengarkan aku. Kita harus bicara" satu ucapan Jongin langsung terdengar saat Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Percuma! Aku juga tau kalau kau mencintai Sehun. Tak ada orang lain kan dimatamu itu? Sama saja. Sama saja seperti sehun yang mencintai Luhan. Aku dan kau sama sama bodoh, Jongin."

Sehun merasakan denyut yang sakit itu kembali. Dia benar benar merasa bersalah.

Matanya menatap kearah awan awan yang mulai berubah menjadi abu abu—sudah akan hujan. _Takdir selalu punya rencana._

Pada akhirnya mereka menuruni bangunan itu dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Semuanya berjalan pelan kearah pemukiman warga—tempat mereka tinggal, dan sayangnya hujan turun di pertengahan perjalanan. Dengan sangat berat hati dan terpaksa mereka harus berteduh di sebuah halte bekas tak terpakai dipinggir jalan. Tak ada orang yang lewat. Tentu saja. Ini tempat yang sangat sedikit penduduknya. Tak banyak yang tau kalau ada tempat seperti ini.

Yixing memilih duduk paling pinggir. Mengeratkan jaketnya yang tipis dan sudah basah karena hujan.

Sehun benar benar tidak tega. Dia baru akan berjalan menuju yixing dan memeluk gege-nya erat erat, tapi tangan Jongin menahannya. "Aku saja."

Sehun ingin membantah, tapi tangannya juga sudah keburu ditarik oleh Luhan. Mereka duduk terpisah di kiri dan Kanan. Suara Hujan membuat masing masing tidak bisa mendengar percakapan ayng duduk berjauhan.

"Kau bisa demam, ge." Jongin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke bahu yixing—dan buru buru menahannya disana saat Yixing sudah akan melepas kembali jaket itu dan memberikannya kembali pada Jongin, "Lebih baik dari pada kau yang demam."

Jongin tersenyum miris, matanya begitu sarat akan kepedihan.

"Gege, masih ingat perkataanku semalam?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Mengertilah."

"Aku mengerti—" Yixing berhenti, air mata kembali turun menyusuri pipinya, "Aku hanya ingin jujur."

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, tapi satu hal yang kutau," Jemari jongin menautkan jari jari milik Yixing, "aku menyayangimu seperti Hyung-ku sendiri."

Tangis yixing semakin menjadi jadi, "kau seperti memberikanku harapan yang terlihat benar benar semu."

"Maafkan aku."

Yixing menggeleng kuat, "tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini."

"Tapi aku membuatmu menangis."

Yixing tersenyum, dia menghapus jejak airmatanya dengan punggung tangan yang masih digenggam Jongin.

"Aku tak apa. Terbawa perasaan hingga tiba tiba cengeng seperti ini. Aku benar benar tidak apa tentang perasaanmu, Jongin. Itu hak mu untuk menyukai seseorang, dan aku tidak bisa ambil andil untuk mengurusnya juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa gege bisa menyukaiku?"

Yixing tersenyum lembut, mata dan hidungnya masih memerah bekas tangisannya tadi, "_let it be my secret, Jongin."_

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, bahkan helaannya sampai membentuk uap karena dinginnya cuaca. "musim panas yang basah." Sahutnya pelan sambil menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Gege—kedinginan?" cicit sehun disebelahnya. Hoodie Luhan sudah terpasang dibadannya dari tadi. Double dengan jaketnya sendiri.

Luhan menoleh sedikit, kemudian menggeleng. "kau sendiri?"

Kepala Sehun sedikit masuk kedalam bagian leher Hoodie merah Luhan, dia bisa mencium bagaimana harum Luhan, harum sitrus yang asam dan vanilla yang manis. Pipinya memerah membayangkan bagaimana jika dipeluk hingga seluruh harum Luhan bisa sampai berpindah padanya. Begitu intens dan posesif. Wajahnya menghangat.

"Sehun, kau demam?" jari lentik luhan sudah berada didahi Sehun. "panas."

Sehun langsung menggeleng kuat. "tangan gege yang dingin."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia memainkan kedua tangannya yang tenggelam dalam hoodie besar itu. Tersenyum samar dan melirik kecil kearah Luhan.

"Gege mau bilang apa tadi malam?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi malam. Sebelum Jongin tiba tiba keluar."

Luhan tertawa kecil—tawa yang seperti bunyi lonceng yang indah ditelinga sehun. Baru kali ini dia mendengar tawa merdu dari Luhan—berlebihan, karena ini Sehun yang mendengarnya.

Luhan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di leher Sehun, "Sehun."

"Ya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lagi, "bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**Ton of kisses for everyone :333 muchmuchmuchlove for you guys!**

**Thankyou for the reviews, mood booster number one /smooch/**

**Maaf banget gabisa balas satu satu, tapi aku bener bener baca kok, mulai dari yang gregetan, yang depresi sama yang bahagia. Keep on your frustasi feels yaw :3 :p**

**Okay, saranghae. Lets meet on next update /ciumbasah/**

**Loveyou, xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Unexpected.**_

_**Chapter 12.**_

_**HanHun, KaiHun, Kaixing?**_

_**Crack crack, because official is too mainstream.**_

_**In to the cest? Who knows?**_

_**Let it be what it goes on.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

Pikiran sehun berputar putar didalam otak dan ingatannya. Ini semua terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak yan bercampur dan berkecamuk didalamnya. Bagaimana bisa, dalam lima hari terakhir dia terlalu banyak menerima perubahan besar besaran.

Yixing yang menyukai jongin—yang menyukai dirinya. Saudara sedarahnya yang begitu membencinya, memberitahu kalau dia menyayanginya—bahkan bertanya hal aneh barusan. Pikirannya membuat kepalanya pusing, Ini terlalu indah—dan terlalu salah. Sehun ingin sekali membicarakan bagaimana bahagianya dia. Tapi Sehun sendiri terlalu takut jika ini mimpi. Dia akan tersadar saat dia terjatuh begitu dalam. Tak akan ada lagi senyum dan tawa lembut Luhan yang bisa dilihat dan didengarnya.

Sehun terlalu bingung untuk menyimpulkan semua ini.

Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang sejak Luhan sudah memberikan hoodienya sendiri untuknya. Pikirannya kacau dan dia benar benar bingung.

"Ka-kalau?"

Kepala Luhan bergerak mengangguk.

"A-aku tidak tau."

"Mari kita cari tau."

Selesai berkata seperti itu dengan suara rendah, Luhan menumpukan dagunya sendiri di bahu Sehun. Bibirnya naik mencium pelipis Sehun lembut, turun kearah daun telinga, dan rahang sehun terus, dan berhenti tepat di pipi merona Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun refleks menoleh dengan kata kata Luhan barusan, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal yang seperti ini terjadi, tapi jika ini mimpi dia tak ingin bangun lebih cepat.

Begitu Sehun menoleh, dia langsung menyesal dengan pergerakannya. Wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengannya. Badannya gemetar saat salah satu tangan Luhan sudah berada di pinggang Sehun. Mengusapnya lembut dan menariknya semakin dekat.

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, Wajah Luhan sudah semakin dekat dengannya, siapapun tau kalau Luhan pasti akan menciumnya kembali jika seperti ini. Tapi baru bibir bawah mereka saling bersentuhan, Luhan mengerang keras merasakan kepalanya dipukul oleh sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku dengan Botol itu kan, Xing?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Dia masih dibawah umur."

"Apanya—" Luhan menoleh menatap sehun yang sedang menunduk, wajah dan telinganya memerah hebat dan dia tak berani menatap ketiga orang yang berada disana mengelilinginya.

Luhan berdiri dan melihat keatas langit, Hujannya sudah mulai mereda. Hanya ada gerimis kecil.

"mau pulang sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Luhan ge, aku mau bicara."

Luhan yang baru akan membuka pagar menoleh kearah Jongin.

"tentu. Didalam?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Diluar saja."

Luhan menghela nafas—dia tau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Jongin. Matanya menatap kearah Yixing dan sehun yang melihat kearahnya. "kalian berdua masuk saja dulu."

Yixing dan Sehun melewati Jongin dan Luhan masih dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi Luhan berkata semua akan baik baik saja—bahkan tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Sehun, membuatnya semakin merona dan tak berani melihat kebelakang sambil memasuki rumah.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adiknya, kemudian wajahnya berubah serius saat menghadap kembali kearah Jongin.

"Mau bicara ap—" _**BUGH.**_

Rasanya dihajar tepat dirahang sampai jatuh tersungkur di tanah itu sakit. Dan Luhan mengerti seberapa sakitnya sekarang. Jongin baru saja memukulnya kuat—Luhan yakin itu hampir seluruh kekuatannya.

Bajunya sudah kotor dengan semua lumpur saat dia membentur tanah dengan mulusnya. Tak peduli dengan tangannya yang juga kotor, dia menyusuri rambutnya sendiri dengan jemari itu—menyisirnya kebelakang, terlalu dramatis, bahkan hujan kembali turun.

"kenapa?"

Jongin menghela nafas berat, tangannya kemudian terulur untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan tersenyum singkat dan menyambut uluran tersebut, dia berdiri dan mengangkat wajahnya sebentar—membiarkan hujan menghapus jejak lumpur diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Yeah, rahangku sakit."

"Kau mau lagi ge?"

"Kalau kau bersedia kubalas."

Jongin tersenyum, "Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi kau buat Sehun menderita memikirkanmu, akan kurebut dia bagaimanapun caranya."

Luhan balas tersenyum, "aku yakin sehun tak akan mau."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau mulai menyebalkan ge."

"Bukankah aku sudah menyebalkan sejak dulu?"

_**BUGH.**_

Luhan kembali terjatuh ditanah. "yang pertama untuk semua rasa sakit sehun. Yang ini untukku."

"Ya, sama sama" sahut Luhan kembali.

"Kuharap wajahmu tidak hancur setelah ini."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Sehun akan tetap mencintaiku."

"Terdengar menggelikan."

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisa kau siapkan Baskom dan beberapa balok es batu?" sahut Yixing.

"buat apa ge?" Sehun yang masih asik dengan barang barangnya—mereka akan pulang besok, menoleh kearah yixing yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur. _Luhan ge dan Jongin belum masuk juga?_ Batinnya saat melihat ruang tengah kosong. Padahal hujan kembali deras diluar. Dia mengambil beberapa balok es dan meletakkannya didalam baskom.

Begitu keluar dia mendapati yixing sudah duduk diatas sofa dengan handuk, beberapa saputangan dan handuk kecil, serta kotak pertolongan pertama.

"Buat apa?"

Yixing menoleh, "jaga jaga."

Baru Sehun akan bertanya lebih lanjut, pintu depan terbuka menimbulkan suara nyaring—bertabrakan dengan suara derasnya hujan. Yixing berdiri dan menyerahkan Dua handuk besar ditangan Sehun lalu pergi kedepan.

"Kalian terlihat mengenaskan."

Sehun baru menyusul Yixing dan terkejut dengan penampilan kedua orang yang baru masuk rumah itu.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sedikit lebam dengan sedikit darah yang keluar. Tangannya juga sepertinya mendapat beberapa lecet yang masih terbuka.

Jongin tidak terlalu jauh berbeda—hanya lebih mendingan.

"Terimakasih. Ini Jongin yang membuatnya." Luhan berkata sambil tertawa dan berjalan kearah Sehun, mengambil handuknya dan pergi berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Ya. Ini juga kau yang membuatnya." Teriak Jongin saat mengambil handuk dari tangan Sehun.

"Kalian kenapa?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang meminta ingin tau. "tak ada."

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah dua kali dipukul Jongin ditempat yang sama. Sakit sekali rasanya. Menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya tadi membuatnya tertawa kecil—lalu meringis saat rasa sakit menjalari pipinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan keruang tengah, mendapati Yixing dan Sehun sedang mengobati luka diwajah Jongin.

"kalian yakin tidak bertengkar?" Sehun bertanya kembali sambil memberikan obat merah di daerah pelipis Jongin yang terluka.

"Tidak, tidak ap—OUCH!" Jongin langsung mundur selangkah saat rasa dingin dan sakit menjalari pipinya lebam. "Yixing ge! Itu sakit." Jongin meringis kecil dan mengambil esbatu dengan balutan saputangan itu dari tangan yixing—yang disodorkan dengan tidak berperasaan oleh yixing.

"Minggir." Luhan sengaja menyenggol Jongin hingga sedikit menjauh. Dibalas dengan cibiran oleh Jongin sendiri. Bersikap acuh, Tangannya mengambil kaca kecil didekat kotak obat tersebut, kemudian mengambil kapas yang sudah diberi obat merah dan mengobati wajahnya sendiri.

Gerakannya saat menepuk pelan pelipisnya yang seperti terkena gores tiba tiba terhenti, rasa dingin yang lembut menyentuh bagian rahangnya yang dipukul tadi. Dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang dengan hati hati menaruh pengompres itu diwajahnya.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun mengurus untuk yang selanjutnya. Menempelkan beberapa plester serta memberikan obat merah ditangannya yang lecet.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" Tanya Sehun saat menempelkan plester diatas lengan luhan.

Bukannya jawaban yang diterima sehun, justru kepala Luhan yang berbaring diatas pundaknya. Akhir akhir ini dia sering sekali dibuat menjadi tempat bersandar kepala luhan.

"tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Tidak sampai kalian bisa terluka seperti ini kan?" sahut Yixing sambil memukul kepala Luhan dengan baskom kosong.

"Aw, itu sakit—" Luhan terdiam begitu dia merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap tempat dipukul tadi. Tangan Sehun. Dia baru mau berbicara, tapi ada sesuatu yang menekan luka dipelipisnya dengan kuat.

"YA KIM JONGIN! ITU SAKIT!"

Dia langsung melepaskan diri dan menatap Jongin—yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Siapa suruh mesra mesraan didepan orang patah hati? Panas panas"

.

.

.

Malam yang terlalu cepat datang atau memang semua terasa lebih cepat?

Sehun masih memegang gelas yang berisi susu hangatnya dari tadi. Tak ada bekas diatas bibirnya yang berarti dia belum meminumnya sedikitpun.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

"_selamat tidur. Dan selamat ulang tahun."_

_._

_"apa kau pernah punya perasaan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?"_

_._

"_waktu itu gege bilang kalau aku masuk kedalam kelas khusus untuk kedua kalinya, gege akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"_

"_Aku ingin gege menciumku"_

_._

"_lupakan sehun. Aku tau dari dulu kau mencintaiku."_

_._

"_kami punya hubungan darah."_

_._

"_jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain aku."_

_._

"_aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain gege."_

_._

"_kau adikku. Dan aku menyayangimu."_

_._

"_bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun tersenyum tipis, dia benar benar tak ingin terbangun jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Semuanya terlalu—bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya? Berlebihan. Dia seperti menerima rasa yang berlebihan kurang dari seminggu.

Membayangkan bagaimana harinya nanti di sekolah yang lebih menengah, bagaimana nanti saat dia pulang kerumah, karena Luhan akan menyambutnya berbeda.

Pipi sehun mendadak memerah, dia berfikir terlalu jauh. Sedikit menepuk pipinya—mencoba sadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"kau tidak tidur? Kita pergi pagi besok."

Sehun menoleh, semburat merah dipipinya semakin jelas kentara. "Gege sendiri?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil minum."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, dia bisa mendengar Luhan masuk kedalam dapur dan menuang air kedalam gelas. Beberapa saat kemudian yang dia dengar justru bunyi benturan dari gelas dan kaca meja.

Luhan meletakkan minumnya disebelah gelas sehun.

"Tidurlah."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun masih tidak mau membuka suara, dia tetap disana sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan tidur."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "terlalu banyak yang bisa kupikirkan" lirih sehun.

Sehun bisa mendengar bagaimana Luhan menghela nafas, dan nafasnya sendiri tercekat saat Luhan malah dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri diatas paha sehun.

"kau juga harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Sahut Luhan—masih sambil menutup matanya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terdapat sedikit lebam, "kenapa bisa begitu?"

Mata Luhan yang tertutup tiba tiba terbuka, tangan Luhan naik dan mendorong leher belakang sehun, "Selalu—"

"apa—" Ucapan sehun terhenti, Luhan kembali menciumnya, sedikit mengulum bibirnya dan melepasnya kembali, "aku mencintaimu."

Wajah sehun terus menerus memerah, dia sudah tau sudah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

"…"

"setelah semua perlakuanku, dan setelah semuanya, itu terasa tidak sopan untuk tiba tiba mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Menciummu seenaknya, dan melakukan hal sesukaku saja. Bahkan kau belum tentu menginginkan hal itu juga. Kebenaran yang terlalu salah."

"…"

"Sehun—"

"Ya?"

"_What do you think of me?"_

Persetan dengan rasa malu, Sehun menunduk dan mempertemukan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir luhan, "aku sangat. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Xing?"

Yixing kembali menggeleng. Mereka berempat sudah kembali berada di Korea selatan.

"kalian berdua saja, aku bisa memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputku disini." Tolaknya untuk kesekian kali. Kali ini dengan sedikit dorongan di punggung Luhan dan sehun berbarengan.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "hati hati. Dan jaga dia, Jongin."

"Dia tidak akan hilang."

Luhan terlihat acuh dan masuk kedalam kursi kemudi, "kau yakin xing?"

"iyaaa. Kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku tau."

Sehun yang baru masuk kedalam mobil hanya diam dan memandang keluar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil kearah yixing, dia melambaikan tangan sebentar dan melajukan mobilnya.

Begitu mobilnya tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan, Jongin kembali bersuara, "mau pulang bersamaku?"

Yixing menggeleng. "aku pulang sendiri saja."

"…"

Mereka berdua terdiam bersamaan, memandang jalan yang ramai. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai salah satunya berbicara, "Gege tidak apa apa?"

Yixing tertawa kecil—begitu halus dan lembut, "tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku kenapa napa?"

"Yah, kau taulah—"

"Apa kau sakit hati saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun sepertinya sudah mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

Jongin tersenyum miris, "tentu saja."

"apa kau tak apa apa?"

Jongin tertawa, Yixing membalikkan pertanyaannya. "entahlah. Gege sendiri?"

"Aku laki laki. Dan cukup aku menangis kemarin. Itu bahkan cukup untuk lima belas tahun kedepan."

"Kau berlebihan sekali, lalu kalau tiba tiba aku berpaling padamu?"

Yixing terlihat berfikir. "tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin kau akan menjadikanku pelampiasan saja."

"Jika tidak?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, ada satu mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan mereka, mobil yang menjemput yixing.

"Temui aku lima tahun lagi dengan perasaan yang jelas."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang sudah pergi. "tunggu aku kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau mama menanyakannya?"

"Aku malah berniat langsung membicarakannya."

"Ap-apa? Itu gila, _ge!"_

"Daripada sembunyi sembunyi? Berbohong pada orang tua itu tidak baik, sehun."

"tapi terang terangan? Astaga, aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti."

Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya dan menumpukan pipinya dengan tangan dan melihat keluar jendela.

Mobil Luhan berhenti sebentar, _traffic light_nya sedang menunjukkan warna merah.

"Apapun yang akan dikatakan mereka nanti, yang akan mereka perbuat. Jika memang mereka akan memisahkan kita, kau harus tetap ingat kalau aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terdiam. Dia menghela nafas pelan. "Gegejuga."

"tentu saja. Kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu padaku."

Sehun menggerutu kecil, rasanya begitu aneh. Padahal seminggu lalu mereka masih dalam acara diam-mendiamkan. Sekarang suasananya terasa berbeda.

Dan pikirannya kembali kalang kabut, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat begitu luhan membelokkan mobilnya masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah.

"Sepertinya kita harus menundanya. Mereka tidak dirumah." Sahut Luhan.

Sehun langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi tertunduk. Garasinya kosong, tidak ada mobil orang tua mereka disana. Dia bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang.

Mereka masuk dengan kunci cadangan milik Luhan, meletakkan kopernya disamping sofa panjang.

Sehun duduk dan meluruskan kakinya, "aku tidak tau kalau orangtua kita sebenarnya ada dirumah."

Luhan tersenyum, dia merendahkan badannya sedikit, mengurung sehun dalam kedua tangannya.

"Ge-gege?"

Luhan meraih pipi sehun dan mengusapnya pelan. Beralih ke dagunya dan menariknya mendekat.

"aku mencintaimu."

Luhan kembali mencium sehun. "maafkan aku untuk sikapku. Aku akan terus mengulangnya berkali kali sebagai gantinya, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mencium sehun kembali, mengulumnya lembut sambil menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak jatuh menimpa sehun.

Tadinya ciuman itu tidak akan terputus dalam waktu singkat, tapi satu suara sudah cukup.

"Luhan, Sehun?"

Sehun mendorong Luhan refleks dan Luhan bergerak menjauh dengan cepat.

Detak jantung keduanya langsung melewati batas normal.

Hanya karena dua oang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mama?" "Papa?"

.

.

.

.

_**THE END.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Aku bisa menjelaskan pada kalian. Mengertilah."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup. The end. Kurang jelas? HAHAHAHA**

**GUYS GUYS GUYSSS you give me the reviews so freaking fast, omg I love you all muachmuachmuach.**

**Iya, ini akhirnya. Nyebelin ya?**

**Sebenernya ga unexpected amat deh kayaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.**

**Ini padahal pertamanya Cuma satu chapter, tapi berkembang jadi dua belas. Kenapa dua belas? Karena OT12 itu true otp :3**

**Beginilah akhir yang ada, suka ataupun tidak suka.**

**Ga depresi lagi? Ga frustasi lagi kan? Ga perlu nunggu nunggu update-an ini ff lagi kan?**

**Makasih sebanyak banyaknya buat kalian yang baca, yang menampakkan diri maupun yang tidak.**

**I Love you so damn much guys!**

**Kurang senang? Mau cabik cabik yang buat? Gampar dikit? Atau banyak? Mau bunuh saya? Jangan ah, cium aja :$**

**Hahaha, no no no. hak kepemilikan bibir masih milik exo's baby, oh sehun :p**

**/salah/**

**Mau neror saya garagara endingnya?**

**Contact person: (Twitter) mingswine.**

**Muach (lovelove) xoxo.**


End file.
